Fate Rebirth
by Jokul Frosti
Summary: Fate discovered that her tapestries have been tampered with, and she is not happy. So she has to unravel her work and begin again sending Harry through a new life as she planned, and the discoveries are head-spinning! Trelawney's Prophecy was false, "Voldemort" was never meant to exist, mysteries come to light, and Harry Potter will show the Snake in Lion's clothing.
1. Prologue: Fate & Death

**So this is my first Harry Potter multi-chapter fic.**

 **Snape: This is neither of the two you asked to be voted on.**

 **I didn't get any votes on either. So I went with one of the first few Plot Bunnies (little devils) of this fandom that bit me!**

 **Ron: It's not the '90s in this plan.**

 **Right you are Ronny! This is a canon AU set in modern times! I just tweaked things besides the plot to shake it up and you, dear readers, will get to see how as you read!**

 **Summary:** Fate discovered that her tapestries have been tampered with, and she is not happy. So she has to unravel her work and begin again sending Harry through a new life as she planned, and the discoveries are head-spinning! Trelawney's Prophecy was false, "Voldemort" was never meant to exist, mysteries come to light, and Harry Potter will show the Snake in Lion's clothing. What could it all mean for the fate of the Wizarding world if what originally happened wasn't meant to happen?

 **Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Sirius, Lucius/Remus, Tom R./Charlie, Fred/Angelina, Viktor/George, Marcus/Oliver, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Theo, Bill/Fleur, Fenrir/Rabastan, Rodolphus/Bellatrix, Dean/Seamus, Salazar/Godric; Past James/Lily, Lucius/Narcissa

 **Overall Warning:** Character death, OCs, Plotting, Homo and het slash, Molly/Ginny/Dumbledore!bashing, Good!Death Eaters, Creature inheritances, Slytherin!Harry, MPreg

 **Draco: I'm scared to see what's going through her head this time...**

 **Harry: I'd rather endure a Potions final...**

 **I own nothing but the plot, and my OC Akira. Celia belongs to friend Saja. No flames please; enjoy!**

 _ **[I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to No Good]**_

 _"Avada Kadavra!"_

That last thing Harry was aware of as the Curse hit him, was flying back through the air and hitting the hard ground of the Forbidden Forest then everything went black...

* * *

 _"Wake up kid. I don't have all day."_

 _Harry stirred slowly as a voice he didn't recognize broke through his unconscious mind. Opening his eyes he immediately closed them tightly at the blinding white his sight was met with thinking he was dead and this was this was the afterlife._

 _"Get up already!"_

 _Harry immediately jumped to his feet and looked around, "Is this King's Cross?"_

 _"Well, a perfect replica. It's what you're comfortable with in terms of long distance travel."_

 _The brunet turned to see a pale man with shoulder-length shocking white hair, yet he looked to be in his twenties, and eyes blacker than pure darkness. He wore a cloak like the black of night and appeared like smoke as he moved, and he carried a scythe._

 _"The Grim Reaper..." Harry stared in awe._

 _"Call me Akira." The man nodded casually._

 _"Strange name, if you don't mind my saying."_

 _"It's Japanese. Now follow me. There's a lot to do and little time to work within." Akira started down the platform._

 _"Wait, what do you mean? What are you going to do that it must be immediate?" Harry asked following._

 _"My wife will explain that to you once you join her on the train."_

 _Harry paused; the embodiment of death was married?!_

 _"Your wife?"_

 _Akira looked at the teen over his shoulder with a dark and insulted expression, "Yes, my wife. Just because I'm Death doesn't mean I can't love. I was human before."_

 _Harry blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry... Um, who is your wife?"_

 _The Reaper turned back around to hide his satisfied smirk, "Her name is Celia. You refer to her best as Fate though."_

 _Harry grimaced, "You mean she's the one who decided to make my life what it was? The abuse and neglect, losing everyone I love, and putting my friends in danger was all her doing?"_

 _"Hey, Fate's a bitch and Destiny's a whore. But they are one in the same and I love her more than anything in existence. You surely know what that's like right?" Eyes like a dark abyss met haunted emerald green._

 _Harry's mind filled with images of Draco Malfoy. The proud stance with a cold and dismissive air that hid a scared boy with more emotions than he allowed himself to show, his long time rival... Who had stolen his heart..._

 _"I do know..."_

 _The whistle of an approaching train drew both their attention and they saw the Hogwarts Express coming up the tracks. Akira smirked and Harry stared in awe as the train came to a halt letting out great clouds of steam that wasn't at all warm, but instead reminiscent to a cool breeze by the Black Lake. The door to the car they stood by opened and the Reaper gestured Harry to get on._

 _"Celia will explain everything to you along the way. Good luck Harry. And be grateful; this isn't something I allow on a regular."_

 _"Um, yes sir. Thank you." Harry gave a slight bow and boarded the train._

 _The car was like a subway car with two benches on both sides under the windows and two-person seats on each side on both ends. On the bench to his left he saw a woman with long blonde hair pulled into two low pigtails; she wore a light blue knee-length Mandarin style short-sleeved dress, and a spring green shawl that looked more like a traveler's cloak. On her lap was a tapestry with threads of red, green, gold, silver, and a pale blue that reminded Harry of Draco's eyes, that seemed incomplete._

 _"Excuse me, are you Celia?" Harry asked going over to her._

 _She looked at him with the most stunning green eyes he'd ever seen, and smiled brightly, "Hello Harry. Come sit by me; I know you have questions."_

 _"Oh, thank you. And yes, I do." He sat by her just as the train began to move "Could you tell me first, what is going on?"_

 _Celia nodded with a hum, as if knowing that was to be the first thing asked, and began unraveling the tapestry in her lap, "You're getting a do-over."_

 _He blinked in confusion, "A do-over?"_

 _"Yes. It isn't something that Akira allows often. In fact the only reason it's a necessity now is because your life was tampered with just after you were born." She held up the tapestry "This is the tapestry that represents your life. As Fate it is my job to weave the lives of everyone and only stop when Akira tells me to."_

 _"That's another question I have. Pardon me for being crass in my wording, but why did you fuck up my life?" his tone showed his annoyance._

 _"I didn't. That's why you're getting a do-over." She put a finger half an inch down from the top of the weaving and six inches in from the edge "This was where I stopped weaving it myself; it was from this point on that the tapestry began to weave itself! And a lot of it is nothing I had planned at all! This actually messed up a lot of other tapestries, you friends and whatnot you know, and it pisses my off when people mess with my work!"_

 _Harry jumped suddenly afraid of this homey looking woman. She was like Luna apparently; sweet and unassuming on the outside, but hiding ferocity inside._

 _"So then, um... What is your plan exactly?" he asked hesitantly._

 _Celia took a breath and gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that outburst. The plan is to redo your life as I had originally planned. You will have a family, and you will be with Draco as you wish. But you're still gonna be small side. Don't worry though, it'll be in an attractive way~ An effeminate figure."_

 _Harry grimaced once again. "Why do I have to be small like a girl?"_

 _"Because you look so cute~!" she giggled making the teen groan._

 _Harry looked out the window and was surprised to see his life going backwards like a VCR rewinding a video cassette. He looked back to Celia seeing her unravel the tapestry of his life then looked out the window again; when he saw his kiss with Cho he grimaced._

 _"That was a disaster."_

 _"You do know she was trying to replace Cedric with you right?" The blonde inquired._

 _"It felt that way." He nodded._

 _"Well you're both handsome, powerful, kind, and intelligent. She just took advantage of the fact that you gave attention to her."_

 _"The ironic thing is kissing her helped me realize I'm gay."_

 _"Cruelly ironic. But now that I have control of my tapestries back I can make things right."_

 _"And will I remember any of this?" Harry asked._

 _Celia shook her head,"You will have inklings, gut feelings to do and not do things so that you can stay on the right path I've made for you, but you won't remember our encounter. It's best you don't anyway; you'd be confused at what you know and what you'd learn, and that would drive you to insanity."_

 _He nodded in acceptance, "Then I will let you guide me."_

 _Celia reached the last knot of the tapestry that boarded her weaving and the weaving of another, "It was a pleasure to meet you Harry James Potter. Perhaps we will meet again in your new life."_

 _"I hope so. Thank you, Celia. And please pass my thanks to Akira for giving me this second chance." Harry nodded._

 _"I will. Live well and happily." She smiled as she pulled the thread._

* * *

 ** _Questions, comments? Please give constructive criticism if you feel you must! Reviews pave the path to updates!_**


	2. And So it Begins

**And so begins Harry's new, rightful life.**

 **Chapter Warning:** OOC-ness, character death, and sadness

 **I only own the plot of this fic. All cannon characters are products of the brilliant imagination of J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 _[July 31, 2000]_

 _James and Lily Potter were in a room at St. Mungo's with their friend, Sirius Black. In Lily's arms rested a sleeping newborn baby boy with dark hair already taking the shape of unruly curls._

 _"He's just gorgeous Lily. I can't believe we finally have our son." James said trying hard not to cry._

 _"He looks like his father." Lily beamed up at her husband._

 _"The first Maraudlet. I can't wait to start teaching him all our tricks Prongs!" Sirius smirked with a mad gleam in his eye._

 _James gave the same smirk and Lily rolled her eyes fondly._

 _"If you two are planning to corrupt my baby boy, I'll have to take care you're never alone with him."_

 _Both men gave sheepish chuckles and had the decency to look so._

 _"Aw c'mon Lil's, it's all good fun." Sirius said._

 _"Yeah, we won't teach him anything serious and damaging." James agreed with his friend as he took his son into his arms "At least not until his third year at Hogwarts."_

 _"James!" the redhead scolded._

 _Her husband chuckled again and went to Sirius, "What to hold him?"_

 _Sirius took a step back holding his hands up, "No. Do_ not _hand him to me. No thank you."_

 _"Then I guess you don't want to be his godfather." The new father shrugged._

 _"Wait what?" Sirius perked up._

 _"Yeah. We wanted you to be his godfather." On the inside James was smirking in victory._

 _"Well hand me the little Prongslet! Don't hog him!" Sirius held his arms out as James and Lily laughed._

 _James decided not to torment his friend any longer and gave him the baby; they all smiled at how quickly the infant settled into the man's warmth as the magical bond between them formed._

 _"So Padfoot, will you be our son's godfather?" James asked._

 _"I accept." Sirius answered not taking his eyes away from his new godson._

 _The room door opened and two more men entered. One slightly hagard looking with sandy blond hair and amber eyes, and fading scars on his face, the other at first glance looked dower and indifferent with black eyes and hair but both were smiling warmly at the sight of their friends and the baby._

 _"Getting in practice for motherhood Padfoot?" the sandy blond teased._

 _Sirius childishly stuck his tongue out, "Keep laughing Moony. I have every right to hold my godson."_

 _"Lily you doomed your son to corruption." The darker man shook his head in mock dismay adding a helpless sigh for dramatic flare._

 _"That's it! You're on the couch tonight Severus Snape!"_

 _James and "Moony" laughed while Lily shook her head in fond exasperation Severus rolled his eyes._

 _"Every adult in this room knows that would hurt you more than me."_

 _"Ironicly since all it's a common stereotype that the dominant partner dreads forced celebacy." James stage whispered._

 _"I think Sev's the only one it doesn't apply to." Lily added in the same manner._

 _Sirius was nearly fuming by now and turned to "Moony", "Remus, some help here please."_

 _"Now Siri, you'll just have to grow up and accept the truth."_

 _"Not you too!"_

 _The others laughed as Sirius sat in a corner still holding the baby._

 _"Looks like you're my only friend Pronglet..."_

 _Severus' laughter was reduced to fond chuckling as he went over to his lover and kissed his head, "You know we love you, especially me."_

 _The older of the couple was unable to help the smile that softened his face, "Yes, I know. And I love you too." Then he smirked "Even though I question my sanity in doing so."_

 _Severus once again rolled his eyes fondly and went over to Lily, "So Lily-Flower, what is our newest edition's name?"_

 _"We named him Harry. Harry James Potter."_

* * *

 _[October 31, 2001]_

 _The small town of Godric's Hollow was quiet and calm, the only sounds outside were the leaves rustling in the gentle autumn wind, and slow footsteps on the road. A cloaked figure with his hood pulled up far enough to hide his face made his way through the streets unnoticed by any who glances out their windows, to a lone house at the end of the road with only two windows illuminated._

 _Inside the home Lily Potter had just finished dressing her precious baby boy after giving him a bath before he would go to bed._

 _"Let's go say goodnight to Daddy." She said in an excited voice drawing squeals of delight from the toddler as she picked him up and took him downstairs._

 _In the living room James sat on the couch watching a muggle sitcom Halloween special when his wife and son came in. Lily smirked and gestured for Harry to stay quiet then had to stifle an adoring coo when the boy covered his mouth with his hands; she slowly crept up behind her husband as he laughed at comic bit from the show and carefully stood Harry on the back of the counch behind him. Harry bent over and plopped his stomach onto his father's head with Lily holding him steady._

 _"Whoa what the?!" James exclaimed at the sudden weight on his head making his son laugh "Oh it's just you Harry."_

 _Lily laughed as she lifted Harry off her husband's head and into his arms, "Bambi wanted to say goodnight, right darling?"_

 _Harry gave a toothy smile and planted a baby drool kiss on James cheek._

 _James kissed the top of the baby's head and hugged him tightly, "My precious boy. I love you Harry."_

 _The tender moment was interrupted by knocking at the front door. James handed Harry back to Lily and ushered her towards the staircase as he went to the door; he looked through the peephole of the door seeing a cloacked figure and a chill raced up his spine. He backed away slowly waving Lily on._

 _"It's him. Take Harry and run." He said quietly._

 _Nodding she quickly and quietly went up to Harry's room. They had planned ahead for this and had their needed supplies kept in their son's room to make their escape faster; she put Harry in his crib and went over to the window opening it. She raised a hand to the sky and the gold bangle bracelet with a moonstone in the center hummed with her magic._

"Qui Mandas."*

 _A pale, blue light shot from her palm and a lily flower appeared against the clouds for an instant before dissipating in the air, hopefully it was seen by a friend..._

 _She turned away from the window noticing a bronze chain necklace with Garnet stone sitting on the toy chest and gasped, it was James' conduit! Grabbing it she ran for the door only to stop when she saw a green flash illuminating the lower landing followed by James' body hitting the wall then falling face down to the floor._

 _"JAMES!"_

 _Harry, having been started by her scream, began to cry breaking through his mother's shock. Lily took one more look at her husband and slammed the door shut then cast holding charms to delay the intruder... Hopefully long enough for help to come._

 _"Oh Harry..." She went over and immediately began to calm him "Don't cry Bambi, mummy's here. You are always loved...so loved..." She paid no attention to the tears streaming down her face "Don't cry my little lion..."_

 _The door was suddenly blasted open and Lily jumped up shielding her son._

 _"You won't take him!" she said firmly glaring in defiance._

 _"You cannot go against me and my cause, you know that you foolish girl."_

 _Lily shook her head, "Why must you do this? All this blood shed it's meaningless! All for something that will only destroy our world, not improve it!" Lily pressed to buy more time._

 _"Collateral damage, all necessary. And why do you complain so? I gave you and your husband a fair chance to join me, you declined. So you will now perish." The intruder raised a wand pointing it at her._

 _Lily shivered in fear and her tears fell anew but she still stood firm, "Harry, I love you..."_

"Avada Kadavra!"

 _She screamed as the same light that took the life of her husband took her own life leaving her precious baby, her only son to cry as the intruder advanced on him._

 _"Lily?! James?!"_

 _"Damn...!" the cloaked man cursed upon hearing the new voice. He needed to leave, without Harry; his plan would have to wait, but he could at least..._

 _Severus rushed up the stairs praying to find one of his friends. He'd seen Lily's signal and his heart had been hammering nonstop since; how were they found? The plan was fullproof!_

 _He came to the first landing and saw James' body lying there feeling his panic rise as he continued up to where he heard Harry crying._

 _"Lily? Lily?!" He got to the threshold of the nursery and nearly collapsed._

 _In front of Harry's crib lay his best friend and sister in all but blood. He rushed to he side and turned her over still daring to hope... Only to have his heart crack more when he found no pulse, no light in her eyes, no signs of life._

 _Harry still cried wanting comfort. His father hadn't come, his mother wasn't moving,, and the new man had yet to acknowledge him. He was scared and confused, he needed someone! And the stranger had hurt him leaving a cut bleeding on his forehead; he didn't understand!_

 _"Oh Harry... You poor little boy.." Severus stood and went to the crib picking up the boy holding him close "I'm here.. I'm here... Shh..."_

 _Though he was crying himself Severus had to think of Harry right now._

 _It took but a few minutes for Harry to calm before Severus heard the sound of someone appirating outside._

 _"Lily! James!"_

 _"Sirius?" He called recognizing the voice of his lover._

 _The sound of running footsteps on the staircase echoed in the hall coming to a sudden stop on the landing where James lay._

 _"No..." They continued and Sirius froze at the thresholds like Severus had taking in the terrible scene "No...!"_

 _Severus went over to his lover and handed Harry to him, the baby immediately clinging to the man he knew since the day of his birth._

 _Sirius let out a sob holding his godson tightly, "Oh Harry... At least we still have you..."_

 _"We'd better go. He shouldn't be here any longer." Severus said._

 _Outside the house more sounds of people appirating was heard causing Sirius to jump. Severus went to look out the window seeing a group of seven standing outside the fence, one he recognized trying to undo the wards around the house._

 _"Dumbledore is here with an Auror team."_

 _"That bastard...! Sev, there's something I need you to do for me. It's for Harry's sake." Sirius said._

 _"What is it?"_

* * *

 _[November 5, 2001]_

Severus stood around a grave plot holding a sleeping Harry, beside him stood Remus who was an utter mess, and many others stood with them. Lily and James were to be buried side by side with one headstone to mark their graves; it was raining in Godric's Hollow today. Severus sighed wishing Sirius could be here to say goodbye, but the Aurors had taken him away and the Ministry sentenced him to Azkaban for what he knew to be false charges, if only he could prove it... Then Dumbledore wanted to take Harry to live with Lily's aweful sister! Thankfully Sirius passed on his rights as Harry's godfather to Severus ensuring the baby would be cared for properly, and the laws of Gringotts upheld the transition so Severus would be the one to raise Harry. He planned to raise Harry away from the madness that would come thanks to Dumbledore's rediculous exclamation that Harry survived the Killing Curse with only a scar.

The poor boy needed love and stability, not praise and worship from strangers!

Once the funeral was done Severus and Remus, along with a small group of others, went to Malfoy Manor, the home of Severus' dearest friend Lucius Malfoy.

The wizard lord had offered his home to Severus and Harry when he'd heard about Lily and James' deaths; he didn't know them as well as Severus had having only associated with them when they visited Remus who he'd employed as an Au Pair for his son Draco. But he understood what it was like to lose a beloved friend so suddenly having lost his wife, Narcissa when she gave birth to Draco, so he offered his support.

While Remus took the boys to Draco's room the others went to the lounge; Lucius and Severus took the armchairs while the couch was taken by the Lestranges, Rodolphus, his wife Bellatrix, and his younger brother Rabastan. Bellatrix was more of a mess than Remus; she had changed after Narcissa died being the most effected as they were close sisters, but Lily was a close second. When Narcissa died she would just mutter to herself about old memories as if she were talking to her sister, but when she heard about Lily she just seemed completely shut down consciousness wise and began running on auto pilot. She only really responded to her husband and the boys; when either of them cried she was there in a second singing soft lullabies and cooing at them. With Harry she muttered about how he had Lily's eyes.

"Severus, what do you plan to do with Harry now?" Lucius asked.

"I will raise him away from this hype. I'll have to go to Spinner's End." The dower man answered.

"It was a good move on Sirius' part to pass his rights as Harry's godfather to you. From what I heard of Lily's family her sister is an atrocious person, can't stand magic." Rabastan said.

Severus nodded, "And with Sirius being in Azkaban... We're all he has. I will teach him all he will need to know, and when the time is right we will protect him from becoming a pawn."

"How often will we see each other?" Rodolphus asked.

"I think it will be safer if kept to a minimum. Send gifts and letters as you like, but we must be careful. Dumbledore is still trying to get to him."

"No!" Bellatrix suddenly exclaimed "Not Lily's baby, her precious baby! Precious Harry..."

Rodolphus put an arm around her as she started to rock in place slightly, "Don't worry Bella, we won't let him."

"We will stay only a little longer Lucius, for Remus and Bella. But after we will not really see each other until he goes to Hogwarts." Severus sighed.

"What about when you must teach at the school? Who will care for him then?" Rabastan asked.

Severus thought a moment; who would he have take care of Harry?

"Andie." Lucius said.

"Andie? You mean Andromeda?"

"Yes. I know she would be happy to have Harry while you're at Hogwarts."

"Yes, yes she would be perfect. She lives as a muggle and so can help keep him hidden. Thank you my friend, I'll owl her tonight."

With the plan finalized Severus mentally prepared himself to raise Harry. He had time off before he needed to return to Hogwarts so he would use it wisely. At least the up-all-night phase had been long over.

* * *

 **And so it begins. Next chapter will jump to Harry's eleventh birthday, perhaps some flashbacks depending. The more reviews I get, the more compelled I am to write! So leave me some lovely ones please~**

 **More than one-liners are appreciated.**

 ***Latin: Send Help**


	3. Diagon Alley

**This site is being weird. Anyone else notice?**

 **Well Happy New Year world, we made it to 2016! And this Fall another work of the incredible J.K. Rowling comes to life in a new film!**

 **This chapter opens with Harry's eleventh birthday and will introduce two OCs.**

 **Chapter Warnings:** Minor OOC-ness, smidgeon of sadness, seeds of childhood sweetheart being planted

 **Hoping you will enjoy~**

* * *

 _Celia was pleased,very pleased as she weaved her tapestries. Everything was going as planned, not like before._

 _"Perhaps this will turn out better than I think it will." She said to herself._

* * *

 _[July 31, 2011]_

 _"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you."_

Harry felt himself being pulled from Morpheus' embrace by the familiar soothing voice of his Papa. It was the voice that told him stories, calmed his fears, and taught him so much over the past ten years. When he opened his eyes he saw the pale face of his guardian smiling at him softly.

 _"Happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you."_

Harry yawned as he sat up hugging the man, "Thank you Papa."

Before that Halloween ten years ago Severus Snape never thought he'd be any form of a parent or guardian; he was nervous to take in Harry when the responsibility arose. Between the time when he went back to work at Hogwarts and the Winter holiday he thought deeply on if he would be a good parental figure to his godson, if he could make Harry happy, he questioned if he should have left Harry to Remus and likely would have had it not been for the restriction on werewolf rights back then. But then he went to Andromeda's to be with Harry for Yule and saw how excited Harry became upon seeing him, and his heart felt so light; he knew then that he'd made the right choice in taking him and he swore upon the graves of his friends that Harry would be the happiest child in the world.

And he has been, despite Severus having to spend most of the year at Hogwarts only having time together during the holidays. But that changed today; with Harry now turning eleven came a long anticipated letter.

"I have your first present for you." Severus said.

The rest of the boy's drowsiness instantly disappeared, "What is it? What is it?"

Smirking Severus picked up the envelope he'd set on the nightstand when he came in to wake up the boy, and handed it to him along with his glasses.

Harry put on the glasses first then looked at the envelope, and when he saw the the seal he'd learned about over the years he beamed and opened it in a rush, "'Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!' Yes!"

He threw himself at his guardian knocking them both on the bed, "I'm finally going to Hogwarts and you'll be my teacher!"

Severus chuckled petting the boy's head pleased at his enthusiasm, "Yes, yes. But first thing's first Bambi." He sat them up pushing Harry away enough to look at him "You need to get dressed, eat, and then Andie will take you to Diagon Alley to help you get your supplies."

"You aren't going to take me?" Harry deflated a little, even though being able to finally to go to the Wizarding World was exciting.

"I have things to prepare for the new year. But I'll be back tonight, don't you worry."

"Alright." Harry nodded then got up going over to his wardrobe.

Severus stood up going to leave the room, "Don't take too long or your food will get cold."

"Yes Papa." Harry nodded.

The boy had started calling Severus "papa" when he was seven; he used to refer to the man as "Uncle Sevie" when he started talking, but since the man was the only father he knew he asked to change that. Yes Severus told him about his parents, and what had happened that infamous Halloween night, but Harry still had a happy childhood full of love and education of both worlds he was a part of. While Severus was at Hogwarts, Andromeda made sure Harry went to a muggle primary school; he made many friends and the teachers loved him. During his weekends and holidays Harry learned about the Wizarding World and practiced basic magic with a wand, though he wished he could have a conduit like his papa and Aunt Andie. And he would get one today!

He pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a black T-shirt, and a green hoodie then changed out of his pajamas, pulled on a pair of Converse, combed his unruly hair inherited from his father, and ran down for breakfast. His favorite breakfast of an omlete loaded with cheese, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms, and bacon, sausage, hash browns, cresants, and a glass of orange juice was already set at the table while Severus was reading the _Daily Prophet_ while nursing his morning black coffee.

"When will Aunt Andie be here?" Harry asked sitting down.

"In an hour, so no need to rush through your meal." Severus answered.

"Okay."

Once he'd finished eating and had brushed his teeth Harry decided to spend the time he had left before Andromeda came to open the gifts his muggle friends gave him. He was sad he wouldn't be going to any of the schools they would attend, but he was a wizard and it was time for him to further learn how to be one. He received some novels from his friend Andrew, an MP3 player filled with Harry's favorite songs from his friend Jenna, a gray visor beanie from his friend Malik, a foot tall dragon statue from his friend Cecil, a photo album documenting years of friendship from his friend Sadie, a pack of thick sketch books from his friend Veronica, an entire paint kit from her cousin Mitchell, and some games for his DS Lite from his friend Zelda. He let a few tears fall; he told them he was going to a school out of the country, which was true, and some of his friends were moving to the mainland for school, the rest were moving across the country. It was likely they wouldn't see each other again.

The sound of the floo flaring caught Harry's attention and he jumped up running downstairs. In the den where fireplace was Severus stood with a woman; she had light brown hair pulled into a high ponytail with bangs framing her face, and dark eyes. When she saw Harry she smiled and held her arms open to him when he went to hug her.

"Happy birthday darling."

"Thank you Aunt Andie!"

"Thanks for taking him today Andromeda." Severus said.

"Oh of course!" she smiled "I'm happy to do this, especially now that 'Dora's graduated."

Andromeda had a daughter who finished her last year at Hogwarts the previous month.

Severus pulled on his robes and turned to Harry, "Stay with Andie, and be careful."

"I will Papa." Harry nodded and hugged him.

"We'll see you tonight Sev." Andromeda said going through the floo first.

Severus kissed Harry head and watched him follow his designated aunt before stepping in himself to finish the day's plans.

* * *

 _[Diagon Alley]_

The last thing Remus expected during his day in Diagon Alley was to catch a familiar scent, one he hadn't smelt in ten years. Being a werewolf gave him a better sense of smell than anyone, and it was an all K-9 trait that scents were never forgotten completely. He smelt a forest after a rainstorm in spring and a slight trace of another familiar scent he hadn't smelt in ten years, but he couldn't place them... He blamed his frazzled mind; he was trying to keep his head organized enough to keep track of his nieces, especially the older wayward one that was currently missing.

"Tori-Ann where did Loralye go?"

The girl he addressed had dark brown hair and bi-colored eyes, one blue and one green.

"I don't know Uncle Remy. Last I saw her she bolted out of Flourish & Blotts.'

Remus sighed; how did his sister and brother-in-law handle that girl? Loralye was a Ravenclaw entering her third year at Hogwarts, yet her tendencies to randomly take off were reminiscent to one of the Gryffindor house. Maybe she should have been sorted into there like he mother... Tori-Ann however was much easier, always in one place when she was needed; some wondered if she would be sorted into Hufflepuff when she went to Hogwarts the coming September.

"There she is Uncle Remy. Up ahead." Tori-Ann pointed ahead of them.

The werewolf looked and saw his older niece near Gringotts, "Loralye Carabelle, get over here now!"

"Coming!" the girl started running in their direction.

As she was coming she bumping into a small boy making Remus shake his head in exasperation. She gave a quick apology and reached her uncle and sister.

"Sorry about that. I saw Fred and George, and had to talk to them."

"And you couldn't wait to do that why?" Remus asked.

Loralye shrugged, "Got too excited."

He sighed again, "Just go get the rest of your books then take Tori-Ann to Madam Malkin's while I go take care of something. If I'm not there when you're done I'll meet you at Olivander's."

"Yes Uncle Remy." Loralye nodded and led her sister to the shop.

As she passed him he caught that scent again, stronger his time. He could only assume she had bumped into the owner somewhere, yet his inner wolf was reacting and his mind was screaming with only one thought, _"Cub!"_

He'd only ever called one person that. Could it be? Was Harry in Diagon Alley today?

* * *

Upon getting to Diagon Alley Harry gazed around in awe. The Alley was bustling with many witches and wizards of all ages, some holding letters and pointing to shops; he wasn't the only one school shopping today it seemed. Outside some shops sat owls of different species hooting along with the chatter; a bat was hanging over the door of one shop, and there were carts selling different treats, baubles, and copies of the _Daily Prophet,_ and magazines called _Witch Weekly_ and the _Quibbler_. One shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies had a group of boys crowded around its window going on about a broomstick called the Nimbus 2000; Harry figured it was the latest model that any quidditch player was gunning for if it was creating such a hype.

"Alright there dear? You look like you're going to faint." Andromeda gave a fond smile.

Harry looked at her with his excitement shining brightly in his eyes, "It's incredible here Aunt Andie! There just so much to take in, I don't know where to start!"

"Well I do. The Gringotts Wizard bank. You'll need something to pay for everything after all."

Harry looked at the building she pointed out. It was large and made of white marble, built as if it were tilting in two different directions ready to collapse on itself.

Inside were two long rows of teller desks leading to the main desk; behind the desks and wandering about were strange creatures the size of a young child that Harry recalled from his readings to be called goblins and he discretely stepped closer to Andromeda at the sight of them remembering they weren't known as the friendliest of creatures.

As they approached the main desk they saw a very large man in a dark brown trench coat with scraggly black hair passed his shoulders.

"Hagrid?" Andromeda asked getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he turned showing he had a scraggly beard to match his hair and kind eyes "Oh, Mrs. Tonks! Pleasure ta be seein' ya again! Might I ask what be bringin' ya here today?"

"I'm here with my nephew Harry." She put an arm around Harry's shoulders "He'll be starting Hogwarts this September so he needs to be prepared."

Hagrid last looked at him and his gaze seemed to linger. A kind of awe and sadness entered his eyes but disappeared when he smiled warmly and held out his hand, "Nice to meet ya Harry. I hope yer excited about school."

Harry smiled back shaking his hand marveling at how it seemed to engulf his own, "Nice to meet you too. And yes, I'm very excited."

"Good, good! Well, I best be on my way. Professor Dumbledore asked me to run an important errand for him and I best finish it. Have a good day Mrs. Tonks, Harry." Hargid bowed his head and followed a goblin who'd appeared gesturing for the large man to follow him.

"You too Hagrid." Andromeda waved as he left.

They stepped up to the main desk and the witch took a key from her bag handing it to the goblin, "Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal please."

"Yes ma'am." The goblin nodded and waved another over.

After getting more money than Harry thought would be necessary for his shopping, he and Andromeda left the bank stopping a moment to look over his supply list when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry about that!"

Harry looked at the person seeing a girl older than him with dirty blonde hair and bi-colored eyes, one blue and the other green.

"Oh, it's alright." He nodded.

The girl gave him one more smile and left.

"Harry dear, the fitting for your robes will take a while. So why don't you head over to Madam Malkin's while I get your books and whatnot? If I'm not there by the time you're done just head over to Olivander's and wait for me." Andromeda said.

"Okay Aunt Andie." Harry agreed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, age eleven, stood totally bored as he was being fitted for his school robes in Madam Malkin's by a shop employee, but he couldn't show it; he was the Malfoy heir after all and as such he had to hold his head up proudly and keep an indifferent expression. When he heard the bell above the door ring he looked in the mirror to see who'd come in and felt his breath catch at seeing who was likely the most beautiful being on the planet. The boy was small, lightly tanned, had jet black tussled hair, and green eyes that shamed emeralds hidden by oval framed glasses.

"Um, excuse me." The boy said shyly upon seeing him.

"Yes?" Draco raised a fine eyebrow.

"Are... Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Too? So he was going to be a first year as well; Draco found that interesting.

"I am. My name is Draco Malfoy."

"My name is Harry. Nice to meet you." The brunet boy smiled making Draco forget that he wanted to ask his last name.

The door opened again and Draco saw his cousins Loralye and Tori-Ann come in.

"Hi Draco!" Tori-Ann smiled running over to the platinum blond.

"Hello Tori-Ann, Loralye." He nodded.

Loralye laughed softly, "Keep slicking your hair back like that and it'll be stuck like that."

Draco scoffed, "At least my hair would forever look better than your bangs. What is it you called it, "stylishly choppy"?"

The female blonde flipped the bangs hanging by he face, "Pure-blood rebel all the way. I need to look the part after all."

"You really should have been a Gryffindor."

His older cousin just laughed then paused when she noticed Harry, "Hey wait. I recognize you. I bumped into you outside Gringotts."

"Oh, um yes." Harry nodded and Loralye smiled.

"Well then, I'm Loralye Carabelle. Nice to meet you." She held a hand out to him.

"My name is Harry." He took her hand and shook it.

"And my name is Tori-Ann Carabelle."

Harry shook her hand too just as Madam Malkin came from the back room.

"Ah, the Carabelle sisters! And... Are you a Hogwarts student dear?" the last part was directed at Harry as his small stature made her think he wasn't old enough to be going to the school yet.

The boy nodded, "Yes ma'am. I start in September."

Madam Malkin nodded and waved over two more employees, "We'll have you fitted right away."

After getting measured, and Draco's fitting had finished, the four were left alone while some fabrics were being pulled and so decided to just talk more.

"You know Harry, you're glasses remind me of Kyoya Otori." Tori-Ann commented randomly.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"DON'T GET HER STARTED!" Draco and Loralye screamed as Tori-Ann got a wickedly excited gleam in her eye.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a glossy paperback book Harry recognized as a Japanese graphic novel, or manga as he remembered his friend Veronica's older brother calling them. She opened the book and pointed to a picture of a handsomely smart looking student with the same type of glasses he wore.

"This is Kyoya. If he existed he'd be a perfect Slytherin!" the female brunette gushed.

"You got her started." Draco facepalmed.

"Actually I'm used to it. Quite a few of my friends and their siblings have the same tastes." Harry smiled.

Tori-Ann threw her sister and cousin a triumphant smirk as she put the book away, "Harry, you and I shall get along perfectly."

Loralye rolled her eyes, "Alright, subject change. What houses do you lot think you'll get into?"

Draco gave a smug smirk, "As if you need to ask. I will be in Slytherin, like the rest of my family."

"I should have just asked Harry and Tori-Ann then you little git."

"Well my Papa says I'm intelligent enough to be in Ravenclaw, but I may follow my parent's footsteps and be a Gryffindor, or he could have rubbed off on me enough to be a Slytherin." Harry said.

"Wait I'm confused. You refered to your father, then mentioned parents. Explain please?" Tori-Ann spoke.

Harry blushed lightly, "Well, my parents died when I was a baby and my uncle took me in. Since he is the only father I know I've just called him Papa."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Please, it's alright. I've enjoyed my life." He smiled "Which house do you think you'll get into Tori-Ann?"

At that the sisters laughed.

"Oh the roulette game started the day I got my letter."

When Harry blinked in confusion Draco decided to explain, "The Carabelle's are known as House Hoppers. Since the very first Carabelle to attend Hogwarts they have been in all four houses. One generation could be sorted into Hufflepuff, the next in Gryffindor. They could have three generations of Slytherins then the cycle will be broken by a Ravenclaw."

"Wow. And you're a pure-blood family?" Harry asked getting nods from the girls "But I was taught most families prided themselves on one house?"

"That is true for most families, like the Malfoys. Ours doesn't." Loralye shrugged.

"Then I am definitely in for an interesting first year." Harry said making them laugh.

* * *

Their fittings was finally done so the group of four left Madam Malkin's decided to go to Olivander's since their guardians had yet to show.

"Who are you here with Harry?" Draco asked.

"My Aunt Andie. She's not my real aunt, but she may as well be." The other boy answered.

"I have an Aunt Andie too, my mother's sister. I came with my Aunt Bella, another sister. I was supposed to come with my Papa but those two came with him instead."

"You could have came with us if you didn't always take so bloody long in front of the mirror." Tori-Ann shot back "Uncle Remy told you he had other errands to run anyway."

"Father did too, likely for the same reasons as Papa. Which was why he asked Aunt Bella to bring me."

"You have two fathers Draco?" Harry asked.

The blond nodded, "My mother died giving birth to me, so Father hired Papa as an Au Pair for me. Papa couldn't get any proper work because of certain laws that applied to him, so my godfather asked Father to help him because they were friends. When I was three Father married Papa and we've been a family since."

"That's great! Now I wish my Papa would find someone to make him happy."

"Love matches later. You three need your conduits." Loralye said opening the door to Olivander's for the pre-teens.

Olivander's shop looked like a delux muggle jewelry store to Harry. It had rows of glass classes full of rings, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and bangles but they all looked simple and plane in terms of design although the stones were dazzling against the metals.

From the backroom came an old man with thinning white hair and a slight hunch, "Ah, the Carabelle sisters, young Master Malfoy, and... Oh, I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter."

Harry blinked at having his name know by the man while his new friends stared at him in shock.

" _Potter_? You're _Harry Potter_?" Draco asked.

"Um... Yes...?"

"Whoa..." Loralye breathed.

Mr. Olivander though had started going around unlocking the glass cases, "Seemed only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying their first conduits! I can only wonder what I will be selling you today."

The pre-teens came out of their stupor and started looking around the cases; Harry didn't know how this really worked so he just watched Draco and Tori-Ann as he walked around. After a few minutes Tori-Ann stopped when one of the bracelets began to glow and Olivander went to retrieve it.

"Let's see now," he put on his glasses and pulled the piece out "Gold chain with a unicorn hair core diamond. And how would you like it to be personalized dear?"

Tori-Ann thought a moment while the man got out a parchment and a quill.

"A charm blacelet," the quill began sketching as she spoke "Like the Pandora collection the muggles wear. The charms I would like are a sun, a moon, a snowflake, a fairy, a rose, and dove."

As the quill finished sketching the description Tori-Ann gave Draco stopped when he saw a necklace glow, "This one is mine it seems."

Olivander got another sheet of parchment and waved for the quill to follow him as he went over to the blond. He pulled out a thin chain necklace, "Silver chain with a unicorn hair core emerald."

"I'll need for the chain to be Rolo link. On the pendant I want for it to look like a dragon cradling the gem." Draco said watching as the quill sketched "The wings will move with the chain as well to keep the U bend."

Harry by now had looked through three rows of cases before a ring began glowing for him, but more than that a strange wind blew through the shop catching everyone's attention.

Olivander came over and took out the ring, "Platinum band with a phoenix tail feather core ruby... Curious... Very curious..."

"What's curious sir?" Harry asked rather hesitantly.

"I remember every conduit I ever sold Mr. Potter, as well as the witch or wizard who purchased them. The phoenix whose tails feather resides in this conduit, gave another feather. Just _one_ other. It is curious that you should be destined for this conduit, when its brother gave you the scar that is legend among us."

Harry's hand went to his forehead wear his thick curtain of bangs his the scar he received the night his parents were killed. Neither he nor Severus liked the sight of it, so no matter how many time he cut his hair his bangs were only altered so much to keep hiding the infamous reminder.

* * *

 **Felt like a good place to end, especially for it being almost 2 AM; I'm ready to crash!.**

 **Harry has met Draco and the Carabelle sisters; what will come next? You all will have to wait and see in the next chapter.**

 **Nice reviews help to gain faster updates!**

 ***blows a kiss* G'night everybody!**


	4. Reunion

**Droco: You broke my character.**

 **So?**

 **Draco: If you don't fix me-**

 **Try me bitch. You know even Voldemort is scared of me.**

 **Harry: *hiding behind a corner* Malfoy don't push your luck! She's dangerous!**

 **And I can see all the reviews you guys leave again! Major shout-out to thedarklordsfavoritedungeonbat for pointing out my mistakes in the first chapter, I am ashamed I missed those.**

 **Hermione: Wish to explain what took so long with this one?**

 **Netflix. 'Nough said.**

 **Chapter Warning:** OOC-ness, bittersweet moments, emotional retellings, crossover

* * *

After Harry gave Olivander the design for his ring the four stood near the shop door; Olivander promised their conduits would be ready within a week. Since they were now waiting on their guardians the three pure-bloods decided to get to know Harry better.

"So tell us Harry, why didn't you tell us your last name in the first place?" Draco asked.

"Because Papa told me about how I'm famous in this world, and that people would practically worship the ground I walked on. Having attention like that doesn't sound appealing." The other boy explained.

"I get it. With your fame comes the possibility of false loyalty. Being raised in the muggle world protected you from that pain because muggles have no idea what happens in our world." Tori-Ann spoke.

Harry nodded, "Ever since Papa told me everything and the results of it all I only want to be Harry, just Harry. Not some savior. He told me the only reason I live was because of my mother."

"She loved you so much she was willing to die protecting you." Loralye finished putting the pieces together, and Harry nodded again.

"Believe us Harry, we know all about false loyalty. Being from rich, old families with strong political figures for parents can bring that about too." Draco said putting a hand Harry's shoulder making the brunet smile.

"Harry!"

He looked at the door not noticing that it opened, and saw Andromeda holding a cage with a snow white owl speckled with black, and gold eyes.

"Happy birthday dear."

"Wow!" Harry went over and opened to cage to pet the bird who nuzzled into the touch.

"Do you like her Harry?" his aunt asked smiling.

"I love her Aunt Andie! Thank you!"

"So," Draco came over with his cousins "Your Aunt Andie is my Aunt Andromeda."

"Hello Draco. I didn't know you would be here today." The woman smiled at her nephew "Gone and made friends already Harry?"

The brunet nodded, "Draco and his cousins Loralye, and Tori-Ann."

Andromeda held her hand out to the sisters, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Loralye nodded shaking her hand, followed by her sister.

"Well, now that introductions and pleasantries are out of the way, why don't we all go for lunch and ice cream?"

"Yes, please!" Harry said excitedly.

* * *

Bellatrix was having a pleasant day so far. Contrary to her preferred wardrobe and more commonly displayed personality, she enjoyed a bright day with a peaceful atmosphere once in a while; today was one of those days too. She had see Remus with his youngest niece in Flourish & Blotts earlier, and she thought she had caught a glimps of her sister Andromeda near Gringoots; if Andromeda was in Diagon Alley today then Harry must be too! She knew Severus was likely too busy to bring the boy himself preparing for the new school year and the event coming that night.

In the ten years since Lily and James' death she has gotten better mentally; at first she had refused to see a Mind Healer for months once it had been suggested to her, and just went about muttering to herself about only she new what and claiming to see Narcissa or Lily out the corner of her eye. It was when Rodolphus said she needed to get better for Harry's sake, so that she wouldn't worry him when they met again that she finally agreed; looking back she knew it was a cheap trick as she cared for Harry as much as Draco, and her nephew was the world to her so that was really saying something. But she went to a Mind Healer nevertheless, and slowly over the years regained herself with her episodes becoming very rare despite still occurring with certain triggers.

Currently she was making her way to Olivander's; she went to Madam Malkin's already to meet with Draco but the owner said he'd already gone with three others. As she approached the conduit shop she saw her nephew with Remus' nieces, one other boy, and...

"Andromeda?"

The woman turned at her name and smiled, "Bella, hi."

Bellatrix looked at the boy she didn't know and studied him carefully. He had unruly black hair, and impossibily green eyes... Just like...

"Just like Lily's..." She breathed as she approached him "Harry..."

The boy blinked, "You know me?"

* * *

Remus had finished purchasing the last few things Loralye and Tori-Ann needed for school, and some things he needed, now he was going to Olivander's to meet up with them as planned seeing as Madam Malkin told him they'd left with two boys. But all day he was bothered by the familiar scent from earlier that he couldn't place; he was getting really irritated with his wolf screaming 'cub' over and over in his head every time he thought about it.

As he approached the shop he saw his nieces, his stepson, Bellatrix, and Andromeda...

"Wait, if she's here then that means...!" he hurried his pace noticing that Bellatrix was staring at a dark haired boy in awe _'Is that...?'_

The group heard his footsteps and turned to look at him; when he saw the dark haired boys face Remus froze, and Bellatrix voiced his very thought.

"Remus... He has Lily's eyes..."

And he dropped everything he was holding covering his mouth with a hand as tears began to fall, "It's really... Really you... Harry..."

Loralye and the pre-teens blinked.

"You know me too?" Harry asked.

The werewolf slowly approached him still staring at him. The boy had James all over his face and his hair was just as unruly, and his eyes were exactly like Lily's; he swore she was looking back at him through Harry's eyes.

"Harry... My little cub..." Remus let out a sob as he pulled Harry against his chest and taking in his scent, the scent he'd been mulling over all day.

Harry was startled and made to pull away but something in him recognized the warmth of the man's embrace and the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. He felt safe and loved. His Papa told him over the years that one day he would meet people who loved him since the day he was born; they had yet to meet because it was safest for a reason the boy hadn't been told yet. But if the man holding him and the woman were of those people then he wanted to keep them close now.

"Papa, you know Harry?" Draco asked having mixed feeling about his stepfather hugging his new friend.

"Very little now but yes Draco." Remus pulled back to look at Harry's face again "I've known him since the day he was born. He's my best friend's son, Lily and James..."

"The pictures Severus sent do not do him justice at all..." Bellatrix pushed back some of Harry's hair "Could I...?"

Harry saw her other hand reaching for him and pulled away from Remus to allow her to hug him. Again the warmth and heartbeat was familiar to him; his heart knew these people.

"Perhaps we talk about this more over lunch?" Andromeda suggested.

"Yes, we shall." Remus nodded.

* * *

In one of the Alley's cafés the group sat near the back with a privacy ward around them so no one would hear the answers to any all questions the children had.

"Lily and James had been our friends since Hogwarts. Lily, being muggle-born, came into our world unknowing but eager to learn all she could; she was one of the top students of our age. She was also as kind as she was intelligent, a perfect balance to James'... Shall we say uniqueness? Although Lily was a Gryffindor she developed a strong bond with our friend Severus before coming to Hogwarts that remained despite him being sorted into Slytherin."

"Uncle Sev?/Papa?" Harry and Draco spoke at the sane time then looked at each other in surprise.

"So the man who raised you is my godfather?" Draco asked.

"Seems that's the case."

Loralye giggled, "Seems funny, were all apparently connected by relatives or close friends to our parents. Talk about a whim of Fate."

Remus chuckled, "Yes, indeed. But getting back, because Lily and Severus maintained their friendship in school the friendships they developed among our housemates gave cause for us all to be in each other's company. At first James and Lucius insisted upon it because Lucius and Severus became like brothers and Lucius was protective of him, and James bullied Severus because of his friendship with Lily. It would be Lily, James, and I, and Severus came with Lucius and the Black sisters."

Bellatrix and Andromeda glanced at each other wondering why he didn't mention Siirius and Peter Pettigrew.

"As the months passed with the meet-ups for our study groups we found reasons to get along. James was a notorious prankster and Bella admired that, wantimg to learn what he knew and share her knowledge in return. Severus got along best with Lily and I thanks in our passion to learn more; Lucius' association dwindled as time went on thanks to his father involving him more in family affairs so he couldn't really get to know us. Lily enoyed talking about everything and nothing with Cissa and Andie."

"And with me... Everyone at school gave me wide berths at school because they believed me mental. Not Lily, she called me eccentric and appreciated it, saying I was a breath of fresh air after having bad days. It made me so happy not being demonized by someone other than my family." Bellitrix sighed with a bittersweet smile.

"She always saw the beauty and good beyond the surface. And James was such a fierce friend, so loyal. Once our friendship was solid he would go as far as to beat others to a pulp if they disrespected us." Andromeda said with a fond smile.

Remus' face darkened then, "The night they died... We never saw it coming... We had a party at Malfoy Manor; Lily, Bella, and Andie were cooing over you, Harry and Draco, as you played together with other children. We had so much fun just letting our hair down and being just plain silly. They took you home as it got later Harry; you were still laughing at how much fun you had. Then, a while later Severus said he saw Lily signil for help and went to see what happened. We were all so worried that we didn't even notice the time that passed since he left, and the next thing we know... He came back with you Harry, and said your parents were dead..."

Draco immediately stood going over to Remus as the man began to sob, and pulled him against his chest; such displays of comfort in public were against the conduct of Malfoy upbringing but right now he didn't care! His papa was in pain and he needed the comfort, so he would give it like Remus had done for him as he grew up. Blood or not Draco loved Remus and he didn't like seeing him hurting.

"Don't cry Papa. Remember what you told me when I asked about my mother, and how I felt bad because I never really knew her? Your friends may be gone, but your heart hold them in a special place for you. They loved you, and I know you loved them, so they'll never be completely gone from this world so long as you do what you can to keep their memory alive."

Remus looked at his stepson with tears still falling which Draco wiped away, and he gave a weak but genuine smile, "You're right love, thank you."

Draco smiled back and kissed the man's head.

Harry took long hard looks at Remus, Andromeda, and Bellatrix; they were all smiling as they reminisced over fond memories, but at the same time their eyes held the pain of loss, the same pain he'd seen on Halloween as far back as he could remember, on his mother's birthday, and a few other random days in the year, Christmas included, in his papa's eyes. Yet when they looked at him they would smile with love and happiness, and his papa would hug him.

"How? How is it you can look so happy still when you look at me?" he asked quietly

All of them, Loralye, Tori-Ann, Draco, and the adults, blinked in confusion.

"My father died protecting my mother and me... My mother sacrificed herself for me... How can you smile with all that pain in your heart...?"

Draco's face changed from confusion to understanding, "Papa, do you have those pictures you showed me whenever I asked?"

Remus looked at his stepson questioningly then remembered what he was talking about and took a small book from his bag that he was using to carry the day's purchases.

Draco took the book with a nod and began looking through it as he went back over to Harry.

"Papa told me every story that goes with every picture in this ablum. The ones he told with the most fondness were the ones with your parents, especially this one." He set the book down in front of Harry pointing to a picture he knew well.

In it were James, and an exhausted looking Lily holding a newborn Harry in her arms smiling at him, James kissed Lily's forehead and gently stroked Harry's cheek.

"Papa told me that on this day, today, your mother and father wore smiles brighter than their wedding day as they looked at you. My mother and father looked the same." Draco turned the pages back until he came to a picture of a man and a woman, both pale with long blonde hair, and a newborn in the woman's arms "I too wondered why my family could smile at me when my mother died the day I was born. Father told me this, it is because I was her final an most precious gift. A life embodying part of her heart and soul, proof that she had lived and loved. That's what you are too Harry, proof that your parents had lived and loved, you are their gift to all of us, and that is why we smile."

Draco gave him a warm smile making the brunet blush lightly, but he smiled back all the same to him, and to the others.

"Thank you Draco, for saying so."

* * *

It was nearing sunset now.

Andromeda brought Harry back after lunch and ice cream with the others and the boy was happy to tell Severus everything that had happened throughout the day. He named his new owl Hedwig and found it difficult not to spoil her with owl treats, and Hedwig just loved the attention being showed to her; her new owner had a gentle touch and a kind voice that she could revel in.

But at the present time it seemed Harry and Severus had somewhere to be as they got ready. Severus was helping Harry to put on his robes, attire he never really had to wear before; it made him curious about where they would be going. Severus said he would see and to be patient, so for now he would ask something else that had been tickling at the back of his mind...

"Papa, when I met Remus today and he told me about your time in school with my parents, he said something that had me curious."

"And what was that Bambi?" Severus asked as he fixed a button over Harry's shoulder.

"He told me my father bullied you..."

Severus paused and looked Harry directly in the eye, "Well, he did at first. But in the beginning no one could blame him. Slytherin and Gryffindor students always went at each other's throats, still do though not so badly now. He and your mother were both lions and I was a snake, so when our friendship remained James decided he needed to "protect" her by bullying me. But Lily was stubborn, so she kept coming to spend time with me making James give up and let it be. But one day, one year, things took a turn that authenticated our friendship, though it was painful."

Harry tilted his head, "What happened?"

"It started at breakfast when the morning mail arrived. James was being his usual self until he opened a letter he received then he did an emotional one-eighty; the whole day, if anyone besides those he was especially close or the teachers tried to speak to him he hexed and jinxed them. I don't know why but he came after me the worst that afternoon..."

 _"Alright! Who wants me to see me take of Snivelly's trousers?"_

 _"Leave him alone!"_

 _"I don't need the help of a filthy mudblood!"_

 _"Then I won't bother you anymore!"_

"I was so humiliated because of James' actions against me I ignored that Lily defended me and insulted her. I feared I'd lost my best friend that day... Then I heard the truth from one of James' closest friends..."

 _"Please try to forgive him Sev. He got word this morning that his father died last night. They were really close so it's hard for him to cope; he doesn't know how to handle it."_

Sirius... Severus mentally shook his head so he could focus on telling Harry the rest of the story, "So I went to the library to find Lily because I knew she'd be there, and I heard her arguing with James..."

 _"He called you that terrible word! Why are you on me about it?!"_

 _"He wouldn't have said it if you didn't take your pain out on him! Your father's dead, I understand, but what you've doing all day to Severus and everyone is not fair and certainly not the way to deal with it!"_

 _"Oh why do you even care?"_

 _"Because he's my friend! We're the only ones we can turn to back home! His father is a bastard, his mother can't defend him without being hurt, and my sister hates me! Who else can we turn to but each other? You go apologize to him right now James Potter, or I'll never speak to you again!"_

"He didn't come to me right away, but when he did we talked. I told him about my paternal grandfather and how close I was to him, and how devastated I was when he died. So I did for him what Lily did for me, I gave him a shoulder to cry on as he needed. When dealing with such pain, it helps to have someone who knows it to help heal it."

"I'm glad you did become friends Papa, or I wouldn't know you." Harry smiled at him.

Severus smiled back and hugged the boy, "I love you too."

* * *

With a loud _crack!_ Harry and Severus appeared out side a wrought-iron gate. On the other side Harry could see the straight driveway flanked by curving yew hedges with white birds birds strutting about the tops; he could recognize by their croons that they were peacocks.

Severus made a gesture and the gates opened by themselves allowing them in. They made their way up to the impressively imposing structure that stood against the darkening sky, a stone architecture with with five floors shown by the rows of illuminated diamond panel windows, the topmost two floors being in the tower-like rises giving Harry the impression of a small castle.

"This is Malfoy Manor?" the boy asked.

"Yes. The outside may be fear inducing, but the inside is more inviting. I promise." Severus gave him an assuring smile.

"Could you tell me why we were invited here again?"

"Patients is a virtue Harry."

They came to the front door which swung inward after Severus knocked. The enterence hall was glowing with a welcoming light from the lamps and the fireplace, a dark green plush carpet covered the stone floor and pale-faced portraits along the walls welcomed them with smiles or polite nods. In the center of the room stood a house elf dressed in what seemed to be an old shirt done over.

He bowed so low his nose almost touched the floor, "Mister Severus Snape, welcome back sir. Mister Harry Potter, Dobby is delighted to meet you. Please follow Dobby and he will take you to Master Lucius and Master Remus."

"Thank you Dobby." Severus nodded.

They followed the elf down a hall lined with portraits again receiving warm or polite greetings from the occupants, one in particular holding an elderly looking man with short, white hair gave a fatherly smile to Severus as they came to his frame.

"Severus, welcome back. It is good to see you again my boy."

"Abraxas," Severus smiled "I didn't realize how much I missed you. I'd like you to meet Harry, Lily's son."

Harry came forward, "Good evening sir."

"Harry. It is a great pleasure to meet you son. I am Abraxas Malfoy."

"He is Draco's grandfather." Severus supplied.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you!" Harry smiled.

Abraxas chuckled, "Ah yes. These halls will ring with pure joy again. Enjoy the evening."

Severus and Harry nodded and continued following Dobby to a set of double doors.

"The masters are expecting you inside sirs." Dobby bowed again and disappeared with a _crack!_

Severus turned the handle of one door pushing it open and the sound of applause filled their ears.

Harry looked at the center of the room seeing a group of people smiling at him. He saw Draco, Loralye, Tori-Ann, Remus, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and other children and adults he didn't know.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Severus smiled.

"You mean this is for me?" Harry gasped.

"Yes, a party for you with friends new and old."

Harry looked around the room seeing the enchanted ceiling displaying the night sky, levitation orbs of light, and a buffet table along one wall filled with some of Harry's favorite foods and sitting in the center was a five-tiered cake frosted in red with white spilling over as if a pieces of white chocolate had been placed and melted onto each tiere before the next was placed giving the appearance of melted candle wax over the sides.

"Wow... Thank you... Thank you so much!" He smiled brightly.

* * *

It was about two hours into the party and Harry had by now met everyone.

Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and Remus' husband, was a Hogwarts Governor and worked at the Ministry. His family dated back to the days of King William I, who'd gifted his ancestor with the land Malfoy Manor now sat on in exchange for certain favors, and had many political ties throughout Europe, and in some parts of Asia and America. He was very proud yet welcoming, and looked like an older Draco with the sharper features of an aristocrat and blond hair to his shoulder blades he kept tied back; he showed deep affection for his son and husband from what Harry observed, and though he may not have known Lily and James as Severus did he made it known to Harry that he had a place in the manor.

Rodolphus Lestrange was Bellatrix's husband, and had a younger brother named Rabastan. The brothers both had dark hair, Rodolphus' going to just above his shoulders while Rabastan's was just past and kept tied back. They and Bella told Harry about the pranks they enjoyed plotting and pulling with James while in school making Harry laugh at some of the mental images. Rabastan was married to a man named Fenrir Grayback, who couldn't attend but had sent a gift anyway with a promise to meet as soon as possible; the man was apparently connected to Remus as well.

Loralye and Tori-Ann's parents were an interesting pair. Their father, Jareth, had blond hair in an interesting style that likely inspired Loralye's style, sharp aristocratic features that gave him an air of regality, like one of royal blood. His wife, and Remus' sister Sarah, had long brown hair that she passed down to Tori-Ann, and green eyes; she was raised in America after her and Remus' parents divorced when she was a baby, until she received her Hogwarts letter. She had soft features and an outgoing personality like Loralye, and a stubborn streak that was only displayed once, and Jareth just couldn't win against it.

Currently Harry was being introduced to some of Draco's friends; there was Blaise Zabini, a part Italian boy with dark skin, hair, and eyes who has known Draco since infancy. Theodore Nott was a fair skinned, rabbity boy with tan-colored hair and green eyes who preferred to stay by Blaise and only spoke when directly spoken to unless it was to him, but he was friendly and kind. The Greengrass sisters, Daphne and Astoria, cooed over how adorable Harry looked; Daphne had blonde hair and was the oldest while Astoria had brown hair and was the youngest. So far Harry liked them all.

"I wish I could go to Hogwarts with you guys..." Astoria pouted making the others laugh fondly.

"Tori-Ann was the same as you! Ah, memories. Now my kid sister's all grown up. Where do the years go?" Loralye dramatized.

"Oh hush you." Tori-Ann scowled.

Daphne laughed softly and smiled at her sister, "Don't worry, I'll write often."

"No you won't." Astoria crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll remind her." Harry spoke up "And I'll be sure to because I'll write to you too."

"Really Harry? Oh thank you!" the girl squealed and hugged him.

Remus chuckled at the scene from where he stood with Severus, "You've raised him better than anyone could expect Sev. James and Lily would be so grateful."

"I'm sure. I admit I had doubt's in the beginning, but I'm glad I took him in." Severus smiled watching Harry with the others.

* * *

 **Severus: Jokul...**

 **I swear I had that planned before I began writing! Don't play on my pain!**

 **RIP David Bowie and Alan Rickman.**

 **2016 officially blows...**


	5. Hogwarts

**Now the chapter you'be been waiting for, going to Hogwarts!**

 **Draco: *sitting, holding Harry on his lap* Finally! I was getting bored.**

 **Ron: Why are you...?**

 **Harry: Imperio-ed.**

 **Hermione: I believe it.**

 **Heheh. Okay, I will say now (because I didn't think to at the very beginning) that I will be going more off the movies than the book because I know them better. So content will be a mix of both aspects; no need for people to go, "WTF is this chick doing? That's wrong!"**

 **Chapter Warning:** OOC-ness

* * *

 _[September 1, 2011]_

King's Cross platform nine and three-quarters was absolutely packed! Packed with parents/guardians and younger siblings bidding farewell to departing Hogwarts students, though the youngers siblings were either pouting or threatening to take over their older sibling's rooms.

Harry made his way through the crowd with Andromeda and a trolley to the baggage car to load his possessions and Hedwig, who didn't look happy in her cage at the moment.

"Harry, over here!"

The boy looked over by a car seeing Tori-Ann waving him over.

Andromeda smiled at him, "Go on dear. I'll be over in a bit."

"Okay Aunt Andie." He left her with the trolley and went over to his friend to find a whole group waiting for him consisting of his friends and their parents "Hey everyone!"

"Hello Harry." Draco nodded.

Blaise nodded, Theo waved with a small smile, and Remus hugged him.

"Excited cub?"

"Very!" he cheered hugging back.

Andromeda came over and exchanged greetings with the other adults before turning to Harry, "Got what you'll need for the ride?"

"Yeah, and money for the food trolley." Harry nodded.

The whistle blew causing frantic hugs and goodbyes to be exchanged before the departing students boarded then waved from the windows as the train started to pull off. Once completely out of site of the station Loralye went to find her friends after telling her sister and the others when they needed to change into their robes. Harry and the others went to find an empty compartment before they filled up.

"Well we're in for a long ride." Blaise commented.

"Yeah. England to Scotland is quite a ride." Harry agreed then giggled "This will be my first time leaving the country."

"Really? Oh I am definitely asking my father to change that." Draco said as they found a compartment.

Harry took a window seat and Draco sat next to him with Tori-Ann on his other side, and Blaise sat across from Harry with Theo close next to him.

"How are you gonna do that Dra'? Invite him on your family's summer holiday?" the Italian asked.

Draco shrugged, "Father won't object. If I remember correctly Uncle Sev had to limit his contact with our world, unless at Hogwarts, to raise Harry properly, and so only spoke to father during school when he was able to visit. They'll enjoy the making up for lost time."

"I didn't know Papa put so much aside for my sake…" Harry said quietly.

"He doesn't regret it." Theo said softly "You're precious to him, so you're worth it."

"Theo's right. It's what parents do because they love us." Tori-Ann nodded.

"I remember I got really sick with dragonpox when I was seven, and Father took time off work just to help Papa take care of me. His work piled up, but he said making sure I became well again was far more important." Draco said.

"And after my father died my mother waited until I received my Hogwarts letter before putting herself back on the market even though she was lonely." Blaise added.

"See?" the one girl on the group gave a smile.

Harry smiled back and nodded.

The compartment door opened and they looked to see a pale, freckle-faced fiery redhead. He was wearing a collared shirt under a dark blue knit sweater with a dark, faded jacket, and worn gray pants.

"Um... Do you lot mind? Everyone else is full..." He shifted his weight.

Draco looked him over with a blank face, "A Weasely judging from the hand-me-downs."

The newcomer blushed faintly and seemed to shrink into himself but still threw a glare in the blond's direction, "A Malfoy judging from the snobbery."

Draco, Blaise, and Theo's jaws dropped, Harry blink, and Tori-Ann burst out laughing.

"And here I thought only Loralye and I were the only ones brave enough to insult you!"

The blond looked at his cousin with a scowl, "If you're quite done..."

Tori-Ann continued to laugh and Draco continued to scowl, so Harry took it upon himself to properly welcome the newcomer.

"You may have the empty seat by Theo." He gestured to the open space by his quiet friend.

"Thanks." The redhead smiled as he sat down when Theo nodded "I'm Ron, by the way."

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you." The small boy smiled.

Blaise leant over Theo slightly holding his hand out, "Blaise."

Ron nodded shaking the darker boy's hand then offered to Theo after.

"I'm Tori-Ann." The female brunette held her hand out after Ron and Theo shook "Please forgive Draco."

"Actually he's earned a bit of respect from me with that retort. Well played Weasley." Draco held his hand out.

The others blinked, Harry's being in confusion while the rest was in shock as the two shook hands, albeit Ron's mind was considerably slow at the moment having not expected to be treated civilly by a Malfoy.

Harry shrugged and smiled, "Well we've made a new friend!"

"And the result is Hell freezing over. Draco what will your father say when you write to him of this?" Blaise asked shamelessly smirking.

Draco shrugged, "Papa won't give him the chance. Having a stepfather like him taught me to be humble as well as proud; same for Father."

Tori-Ann giggled, "The Carabelle family motto, 'A proud body houses a humble heart and soul'."

"Good words to live by." Harry commented getting a nod of agreement from Theo.

A middle-aged woman pushing a loaded cart stopped at their door, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Ron held up some wrapped sandwiches with a grimace, "I'm all set, thanks."

Harry blinked as he looked at the slightly disfigured mound, "That doesn't look so appitizing..." He stood up and went to the trolley looking it over.

He recognized a lot of the candy as Severus brought/sent home plenty often, and he noticed that there was lunch foods at well. He asked for chocolate frogs, droodles, pumpkin patsies, licorice wands, Bertie Botts' every flavor beans, and other treats then put in orders for the actual food everyone wanted paying for his and Ron's while the others just passed him their money to pay.

After lunch and well into desert Theo was staring at the scraggly brown rat on Ron's lap actually eating candy.

Ron noticed and scowled a bit, "Scabbers. Pathetic isn't he?"

"Very." Theo nodded.

"If you'd like to see, my older brother Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow."

"I want to see!" Blaise said looking excited.

"Me too! I rarely saw magic used growing up!" Harry sat on the edge of his seat.

Ron pulled a thin copper chain necklace with a diamond sitting in a simple setting from under his shirt and cleared his throat to recite the incantation when a bushy brown haired girl with brown eyes already wearing the Hogwarts girl's uniform and standard robes stopped at their compartment looking around inside.

She sighed in frustration apparently not finding what she was searching for, "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

"No, sorry." Harry shook his head.

She sighed again and saw Ron with his conduit out and a hand hovering over his rat, "Are you doing magic? Let's see."

The others glanced at each other at he polite demand having expected her to just move on rather than stay.

Ron cleared his throat again and drew on his magic causing his conduit to hum in recognition of his core, "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

There was a dim flash of light but all that happened was Scabbers squeaking and the box of candy he was eating from to fall next to Ron's leg making Tori-Ann and Harry laugh.

The girl seemed to look down her nose at Ron, "Are you sure that was a real spell? Because it wasn't a very good one. I myself prefer to try simple ones, but they've all worked for me." She looked at Harry "If I may borrow your glasses for a moment to demonstrate?"

Harry reluctantly took off his glasses at stood up to hand them to her.

She took the glasses and grasped them at the bridge snapping them.

"Hey!" Draco barked glaring at her.

"It's necessary, don't worry." The girl brushed some of her hair back showing a rose gold earring with pearls " _Oculus reparo_."

The glasses mended immediately and she handed them back to Harry; as he replaced them he brushed his bangs showing his scar for a moment, long enough for the girl to notice.

"Holy cricket," she gasped "You're Harry Potter!"

"Uh... Yeah..." Harry sat down with a light blush and tried to hide behind Draco.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She gave a pleasant smiled then looked at the others "And, you are...?"

"Draco Malfoy." The blond continued to glare at her.

"Tori-Ann Carabelle."

"Blaise Zabini."

"Theodore Nott..." Theo scooted closer to Blaise.

"Ron Weasley." The redhead said as clearly as he could around a bite of a chocolate frog.

Hermione grimace at his apparent lack of manners, "Pleasure. I suggest you all change into your robes. We'll likely be arriving soon."

She turned to go but stopped herself at the last second and turned back to Ron, "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Just right there."

Ron rubbed at the indicated spot on his nose as Hermione left.

Blaise got up and closed the door, and pulling the shutter down, "Hopefully there will be no more undesirable intrusions."

"She's muggle-born, far too eager to impress." Tori-Ann said.

"I hope she doesn't go about saying I'm on board. We'll have to whole train on us." Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll do what we can to keep them back." Theo smiled.

"And you Weasley? Are you gonna be all starstruck too?" Draco asked giving Ron a hard look.

"Well I... You certainly are different from the stories I heard growing up. My mother always talked about how Harry Potter is this proud person always assuring everyone he was willing to assure he'd be a savior to all, made you sound like a pompous bit." He gave a genuine smile "I like the real Harry Potter better."

Harry smiled back brightly, "Thank you."

Draco smirked, "Well said Weasley."

* * *

It was dark when the train stopped at Hogsmeade station; Harry and his friends were all set in their uniforms waiting for the Prefects to allow them off when he saw a large body holding a lantern moving outside.

"Firs' years wit' me! Don' be shy, come along!"

He remembered that voice, it was that man he and Andromeda met at Gringotts on his birthday. Hagrid.

The Prefects opened the doors and everyone stepped off; Harry and his friends were closer to Hagrid so they reached him first.

"Hello Harry!" the large man greeted happily.

"Hey Hagrid!" he smiled.

"Whoa...!" Ron gaped looking the man up and down.

"Alright! Firs' year, follow me to the boats!"

Everyone followed Hagrid to the docks of a dark lake with only the moonlight breaking through the clouds and illuminating it's calm surface. Everyone got into a boat three to five with one holding a lantern pole while Hagrid took the lead boat alone; Harry got into a boat with Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Ron while Tori-Ann got into a boat with Daphne and a few others. Once all the First years had taken a place the boats began to move on their own, by means of a spell Harry guessed; as they crossed the water they could see in the dark shape of an enormous stone castle growing closer. It's many windows were illuminated casting reflections on the lake water and the walls surrounding courtyards could be seen.

"Wicked..." Ron said in awe.

"It's fantastic, better than Papa described." Harry smiled brightly.

The boats pulled into a cave under the castle and stopped at docks letting everyone out.

"A'right now you lot. Ya go up these stairs an' you'll meet Professor McGonagall. She'll take ya the rest o' the way. See ya inside." Hagrid smiled and went up a different set of stairs.

The First years went up the stairs they were directed towards and found their awe didn't end at seeing the castle from the outside; as they looked around the interior quiet conversations of how well kept the castle looked for being very old, a thousand years or so if Harry remembered from the books he was given to read over the years.

At the last landing leading to a set of grand double doors stood an elderly woman wearing green and black robes with a matching hat with two brown feathers stuck into the brim, and square-framed glasses. This was Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She greeted as everyone gathered "In a few moments you will pass through these doors behind me, and join your class mates. First though, you will be sorted into your houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once you have been sorted, your house will become your family; your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the House Cup will go the the house with the most points."

"Trevor!"

Everyone was startled by the random outburst and looked to see a slightly chubby brunet boy shoot forward and stoop down to grab a toad at McGonagall's feet. The boy looked up after catching the amphibian seeing the professor looking startled, but scolding making him blush lightly as he stood straight with his head bowed. He mumbled an apology and went to hide in the group once again.

"If you all will wait here." McGonagall said then went through the doors giving the First years a bit of time.

"Well we know who Neville is now." Blaise commented.

"What I want to know is how his toad got from the train to here without anybody noticing." Draco said.

"Oh Draco darling~" An annoyingly screechy voice called from the crowd causing the blond to stiffen.

"Oh no not her...!"

A dark skinned girl, though lighter than Blaise, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a pug nose, broke through the crowd and latched onto Draco's arm giving him a disgustingly sweet smile, "I didn't see you on the train Draco. Why were you hiding from me? Didn't you miss me at all during summer?"

"I was sitting with my cousin and friends Ms. Parkinson. Now please step out of my personal space." Draco all but growled.

Harry noticed that Blaise, Theo, and Tori-Ann all rolled their eyes in annoyance and asked, "Who is she?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Theo answered.

"Her parents are pursuing a marriage contract between her and Draco but Uncle Lucius keeps refusing." Tori-Ann explained.

Harry grimaced feeling sorry for his blond friend and was startled when he turned back to Draco only to find Pansy in his face.

"So what I heard on the train is true! Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" she said loudly looking like she struck gold and causing excited murmurs to ripple out.

Draco glared at the back of her head while Ron pulled Harry away from her as the small boy shrunk into himself.

Pansy ignored his obvious discomfort and stuck her hand out speaking in a haughty tone, "I am Pansy Parkinson. Keep your company with me and I can help you make sure you don't associate with the wrong sort, like this Weasley and Carabelle over there."

This time the entire group of friends glared at her and Ron was turning red with anger at being insulted.

Harry stood tall and stepped forward firmly making Pansy take a small step back.

"I am very much capable of telling the wrong sort for myself, thank you. And I would very much appreciate it if you would mind your tongue in regards to my friends."

Pansy looked appalled while Draco looked impressed and amused, Ron looked grateful, Blaise and Theo were smiling, and Tori-Ann was muffling giggles behind her hand.

Before Pansy could retort McGonagall had returned holding a scroll in her hand, "We're ready for you now."

The doors opened wide and she lead the large group into what could only be the dining hall. The room had four long tables, two of which they walked between, with another long table along the other end of the room where Hagrid sat with the rest of the staff. To their right hand side was lit fireplace warming the room comfortably, and above dozens of candles floated under a projection of the night sky; Harry recognized the charm because it was used often when he went to bed when he was younger. If one looked hard enough they could see the flying buttresses of the ceiling through the illusion.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione said somewhere behind him.

"See? Muggle-born." Tori-Ann whispered.

" _Psst!_ "

The group looked at the table to their right seeing Loralye waving at them with a smile then gesturing for them to relax.

"Who's that?" Ron asked.

"Loralye, Tori-Ann's older sister." Harry answered.

"She's a Third year, knows your brothers Fred and George." Tori-Ann added.

"Oh so _she's_ Lye-Lye." Ron said with understanding.

"She hates that name." Draco warned.

"And that explains the bruises Fred and George would come home with bruises since their first year."

The others laughed softly.

McGonagall stepped up onto the raised dais the staff table stood on, next to a stool with an old, tattered hat sitting on it, "Wait along here please. When I call your names, you will come forward, I will place the Sorting Hat on your heads, and you will be sorted into your houses."

She unrolled the scroll and picked up the hat then read the first name, "Hannah Abbott."

A blonde haired girl with brown eyes stepped up and sat on the stool then McGonagall set the hat on her head. The seam close to the brim opened like a mouth and began muttering to itself and the hat actually moved as a person would if they were thinking animatedly.

Finally the hat seemed to reach its decision and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Students at a table all wearing black and gold ties with bagdes on their robes depicting a badger stood up and cheered as Hannah smiled and stood from the stool to go to the table.

"Susan Bones!"

A redhead girl with brown eyes went up looking a bit nervous; Harry was slightly reminded of that Neville boy from earlier as he watched her. While the sorting hat was deciding where to place her Harry looked at the staff table feeling eyes on him; he first met the sparkling blue eyes of probably one of the oldest people he'd ever seen; he had long white hair and a matching beard, half-moon glasses resting on his nose, and wore very gaudy robes. He looked further down the table and smiled when he saw Severus watching him; his face looked impassive but his eyes had a certain hidden light Harry could always find. He tugged gently on the sleeve of Draco's robes to get his attention and discreetly nodded towards the pale man; both smiled and received an almost invisible nod of acknowledgement.

"I know, HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat finally shouted and the table stood again cheering as Susan joined them.

"Tori-Ann Carabelle!"

Tori-Ann smiled at her friends and confidentially went up to sit on the stool. The hall was silent accept for some soft whispering as the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, so another Carabelle has come. Never boring, you lot. Where will the roulette wheel stop this time...?" the hat said loud enough for everyone to hear then declared after a few moments "SLYTHERIN!"

A table of students wearing green and silver ties and badges depicting a snake stood up cheering, as did Loralye as Tori-Ann hopped off the stool.

She looked at her sister smirking as she went to join her housemates, "Told you I'm too much like Daddy."

"He's gonna throw a party over this, you wait." Loralye laughed as she sat down again.

The list continued until McGonagall reached Hermione. She went up giving herself a pep talk causing Ron to call her mental; the hat named her a Ravenclaw and she went to take a seat by Loralye who welcomed her warmly. When Draco was called up the hat hadn't even touched him before it called out Slytherin making him smirk as he went to sit across from his cousin; Loralye had shouted out that his sorting wasn't a surprise making the Hall laugh. Theo was after Draco and was put in Slytherin, and then Harry's name was called and a pin could be heard dropping in the silence that broke the room.

Harry took a breath and went up to sit on the stool then the hat was put on his head.

"Hmm... Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, and not a bad mind. There's talent. Oh my, yes. And a thirst to prove yourself... But where to put you... Your parents were fine Gryffindors... But you have intelligence beyond your years that would make Ravenclaw proud... Oh? What is this? ...Ohh... Yes very interesting indeed. I have the perfect house for you. SLYTHERIN!"

The whole Slytherin table stood up cheering louder than before, Tori-Ann squealing actually, and Loralye applauded giving him a blinding smile. The rest of the room was shocked into silence, except for...

"Ha! Pay up!"

"Dammit!"

Harry looked over to the Gryffindor table, he could tell by the red and gold ties and lion badges, seeing identical redheads he figured were Ron's older brothers Fred and George. One looked put out while the other looked triumphantly smug; he went over to his new house getting a bone crushing hug from Tori-Ann and handshakes from the others as he sat by Draco. He looked to the staff table seeing Severus looking at him with pride on his eyes, but didn't see the no longer shining blue eyes of the old man who'd watched him intently when he entered the room.

* * *

After the sorting, with Ron getting into Gryffindor and Blaise into Slytherin, McGonagall joined the rest of the staff and got the student's attention by lightly hitting her glass, "Your attention please. Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

The old wizard sitting directly in the middle of the table stood and smiled at the room with his eyes twinkling, "Welcome all, to a new year at Hogwarts! What I have to say to you all is this. Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak."

The First years looked at each other in confusion while the older students chuckled or shook their heads.

"Loralye was right. He is a bit mad." Tori-Ann whispered.

"Now that's out of the way. To all First years, the Dark Forest is off limits to all students. And our caretaker, Mr. Filch," he gestured to a mean looking man with a large nose and thinning, stringy hair holding a red-eyed cat "Has asked to me to remind you all the third floor right hand corridors is out of bounds to all those who wish not to die a painful death."

"Is he joking...?" Theo asked in a shakey voice.

Tori-Ann shook her head slowly, "Loralye says Professor Dumbledore doesn't joke about death."

"All grimness now aside, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore waved his hand slowly, as if gesturing for one to proceed with their activity, and the tables filled with different foods out of thin air.

The First years all gasped in awe feeling their mouths salivating at the delicious smells that filled their noses and no one wasted time digging in; Ron was eating two chicken drumsticks at once much to the amusement of his brothers. Harry was enjoying his meal immensely; it was like the food Andromeda cooked for him, perfectly heated and delicious and making him feel at home.

"This is amazing! Mother told me Hogwarts meals would be among the best I ever had!" Blaise said

"I feel like I'm at home." Tori-Ann sighed happily.

"Me too!" Harry laughed happily and high-fived the girl.

He looked at the head table again to see his papa but his eyes caught another. The man was pale with a slightly sucken-in face and wore a purple turban; when he turned to say something to Severus Harry felt the scar on his forehead start to hurt and he dropped his fork to press the heel of his palm to it.

Draco looked at the brunet when he heard the clatter of metal on glass and became concerned when he saw Harry's pained expression, "Are you alright?"

Harry looked at his friend through squinted eyes and felt the pain ebb away as quickly as it had come, "I'm alright, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry." He smiled.

Draco nodded and went back to his food.

Harry looked at a sixth year who'd introduced to himself to the small boy, Marcus Flint; he had black hair, gray eyes, and bad teeth that, had they been on the muggle side, would need braces to look decent at the very least.

"Excuse me, Marcus?"

"Yeah Potter?" the teen looked at him.

"Could you tell me who that man talking to Professor Snape is?" Harry asked.

Marcus looked at the table, "Oh that's Professor Quirell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Thank you."

"Why'd you want to know Harry?" Blaise asked.

"Curious." Harry shrugged.

* * *

As the feast came to a close McGonagall got the student's attention once again for them to hear Dumbledore speak one more time for night.

"Now that we are filled with a good meal we may bid each other goodnight. But first this, because tomorrow is Friday classes will not begin until Monday, so all of you may have until then to, in the case of our First years, study up on what you think you will need to know. Your Heads of Houses will provide you with prep work tomorrow that will not be need to be haned in for grading. As for the rest of you, review your summer homework, or finish it. Goodnight."

"Talk about luck." Blaise said as everyone stood.

"Yeah. Wonder what we should do?" Harry said.

"First years follow me!" the Slytherin Prefect waved them over.

They left the Great Hall and headed down to the dungeon area of the castle passing paintings that welcomed them to the school. The First years replied in kind feeling fascinated even though such things were a norm to most, if not all of them; Harry definitely enjoied it.

They came to a part of the wall that looked like a doorway sealed off by stone between two bookshelves and the Prefect gave the password making the stone door slide away and lead to the common room via a small inclining staircase. The room was dungeon-like and awash in green thanks to the lamps and the windows which Harry thought to be charmed to give off such light; on the mantle were five skulls and the house crest crafted into wall over it. There were low-back button-tuft chairs, and sofas in green and black leather, and dark wood cupboards; it all looked so grand, but felt so cold.

"Now first let me warn you all. Our common room is partially under the Black Lake, so if you see any strange creatures pass by the windows, like our resident giant squid, do not panic." The Prefect said only to smirk in amusement at the collected gasps.

"Wait, so those windows aren't charmed?" Harry asked.

"No Potter, you're looking at the lake from below. I believe you will all find the sound of the lapping water to be quite a soothing sleep aid as well. Girl's dormitories are on the left, and the boy are to the right; they are labeled by year. If any of you have any questions feel free to ask any of the older students; we'll gladly help. We have time before lights out, so feel free to familiarize yourselves with the common room and your dorms. You will find all your belongings have been brought in. Have a pleasant evening."

The group dispersed either looking around the common room or heading for the dorms.

"I'm gonna go find my room and write my first letter home. Are you lot going to do the same?" Tori-Ann asked.

"Yes. I promised Father and Papa I would." Draco answered as the rest nodded.

"Okay. Night guys." She waved and went to catch up with Daphne who had the same idea.

The four boys went to their dorm, the door leading to said room being on the first landing. Inside were six fourposter beds with green curtains and their trunks at the foot, nightstands for their belongings, a stove for heat in the middle of the room, and by the door a table holding a water jug under a chilling charm, and six cups.

Blaise and Theo's beds were next to each other with Harry and Draco's across from them; the last two would be going to two boys Draco introduced to be Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle whom he had associated with a few times when he was younger.

Harry went over to Hedwig's cage and opened it allowing her to step onto his arm. He sat on his bed watching her stretch wings then shake herself; she hooted in delight as he petted her chest.

"We're in for an interesting year Hedwig. Think we can handle it?" He asked quietly and smiled when she gently nipped his finger.

* * *

 **Longest chapter and a lotta research needed for the second half. Phew!**

 **Questions, comments, opinions, likes, and dislikes. Give 'em to me peeps!**


	6. Settling In

**Previous chapter is my longest thus far!**

 **Fred: Is that the pattern you're going with?**

 **I dunno, but I know the chapter count of this story is likely to beat my Kingdom Hearts story, Angelic Assassins either way.**

 **George: You know you took forever again.**

 **Sorry...**

 **Chapter Warning:** A moment of Evil!Dumbledore, OOC-ness, father-son bonding with Harry and Snape, and time skip.

* * *

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, defeater of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, Head Master of Hogwarts, and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, was downright livid.

This was not supposed to happen. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, in Slytherin House?! How could the Sorting Hat put him there?! The boy was supposed to be in Gryffindor!

Snape, it could only be him! Because that fool Sirius Black pulled his stunt Harry was raised by the former Slytherin student off Dumbledore's radar.

He wanted Harry to go the family of Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Lily's sister; she hated magic and her husband was a short tempered whale of a man, and her son, only a little older than Harry, was terribly spoiled. They would have been a valuable help in Dumbledore's plan to shape and mold the boy into his perfect tool; he would have been starved, beaten, forced to do labor, neglected extremely to the point that he would have clung to the old wizard yearning and hungering for his attention and affection. But Sirius loused it all up by passing his rights as Harry's godfather to his lover, and Severus molded him into a snake!

He would need to be careful from here on if he wanted Harry to do what was necessary Dumbledore to gain his desires...

* * *

 _[Friday, September 2, 2011]_

Harry was going to the Great Hall for breakfast with Draco and Tori-Ann; Blaise was still asleep and Theo chose to stay with him. The small boy thought he would have trouble sleeping in a bed that wasn't his own, but he found he slept pleasantly; likely because he was sharing the room with his friends and the knowledge of it comforted him. He had yet to see Severus though, and wondered if the man was still preparing for the year in the extra time they had; maybe one of the older students knew where his private quarters were?

"Hello little First years~ How was your first night?"

Harry blinked and looked to see that Loralye had met up with them, and with her were the twin redheads he saw the night before that apparently made some sort of bet on him.

"Good actually. It was like sleeping in my own bed." Draco answered.

"Yeah! I forgot where I was this morning!" Tori-Ann giggled.

"Yeah, Hogwarts does that." One of the twins said.

"Guys this is Fred and George Weasley, Hogwarts pranksters extraordinaires." Loralye introduced though not gesturing to which twin was which.

The three First years looked between the two in question trying to figure out how to tell them apart making the redheads snicker.

"If you'd like..."

"Will give you a clue."

"Fred won a bet..."

"We made yesterday."

Harry blinked in realization; Draco and Tori-Ann didn't look at the Gryffindor table when he heard and saw them. If he remembered right the one who has gotten the money was...

"You're Fred." He pointed to the twin standing the the right of the other.

The twins jaws dropped, "How did you know?"

The boy grinned, "I know how to pay attention."

"But how can you tell them apart? Even their mum gets them mixed up a lot." Loralye said.

"Know what to look for. Fred is just a bit taller and George has slightly softer features."

The others looked at Harry then studied the twins carefully.

"Holy crap he's right. It's like Haruhi being the only one able to tell which Hitachiin twin is Hikaru and Kaoru." Tori-Ann noted.

"Not your anime references again." Loralye huffed.

Fred and George laughed and went over to either side of Harry throwing an arm over his shoulders.

"Mr. Potter you have earned..."

"The great privilege of...

"Sitting with us for breakfast."

"Can we even table hop?" Harry asked.

"Of course we can." The twins beamed.

"Just not at the Welcoming and Farewell feasts." Loralye added.

So at breakfast the group sat at the Gryffindor table where Blaise, Theo, and Ron joined them not long after. When Harry mentioned he was going to see Severus the twins gave him directions to the potions classroom where he was likely to be; he thanked them and went on his way. As he was making his way to the dungeon area another body hit from behind, hard enough to only make him stumble a bit. When he looked behind him he saw Neville Longbottom staring at him and shaking slightly making Harry think he was pretty timid for a Gryffindor.

"I-I'm sorry...!" the other body stuttered in a panic.

"It's alright,you can calm down." Harry gave a friendly smile "Neville, right?"

The other brunet visibly swallowed and nodded slowly, "Yeah... Neville Longbottom..."

Harry held his hand out still smiling, "Nice to meet you."

Neville blinked clearly in surprise having expected something different from Harry because he was sorted into Slytherin.

He took the other's hand and shook slowly, "Nice to meet you too..."

"Are you lost Neville? I don't think you have any real reason to come down to the dungeons, unless you're trying to get some of the prep work from Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"N-no... I wanted to-to go to the Great Hall... But I got turned around..." Neville blushed in embarrassment.

"Well you're not too far off." He pointed down the hall "Go back that way and turn left."

The Gryffindor First year nodded with a quiet word of thanks then followed Harry's directions while Harry continued on his own way to talk to Serverus.

* * *

Severus was unpacking the last of his possessions to make his Hogwarts quarters feel like home; he had already had breakfast before starting his project. He hadn't seen Harry since the Great Hall last night though... But he was with Draco so he must be alright; Malfoy's valued loyalty to those who've earned in their eyes and Harry had definitely earned Draco's.

He came to bag he kept pictures in and couldn't help but stop and reminisce. The first picture he came to was him and Lily their first year; he wasn't looking at the camera feeling somewhat shy and Lily was smiling brightly while trying to get him to be more enthusiastic about it. Next was one of him and Lucius the first time he went to Malfoy Manor; he never had so much fun in his life. He came to one from his seventh year; James had an arm around Lily's waist while her hand rested on his chest sporting an engagement ring, on James' right was Remus with Sirius standing next to him with Severus holding his waist, Bella and Andromeda stood by Lily with Lucius off at the end looking a tad bit annoyed as Narcissa was trying to pull him closer. There were photos of Lily and James' wedding, Lucius and Narcissa's wedding, Draco and Harry's births, Lucius and Remus' wedding, birthdays, that infamous Halloween...

He missed Lily.

He missed James.

He missed Narcissa.

He missed Sirius.

"I wish you all could be here..." He said quietly as he put up the last picture frame.

"Professor Snape, are you busy?"

Harry.

"Come in Mr. Potter!" he called making sure his face was free of tear streaks. When did he start crying?

Harry opened the door and closes it behind him, "Morning Papa."

"How did you sleep last night Bambi?" Severus asked going over to hug him.

"It felt like my own bed. And you? You aren't over stressing yourself are you?"

"No. Just unpacking is all."

The boy looked at Severus in mock scolding with his hands on hips, "Severus Rigel Snape, have you saved everything for the last minute again?"

Severus played along by looking around the room and rubbing the back of his neck, "Kinda..."

"Oh whatever will I do with you?" Harry sighed shaking his head.

The professor smirked and began edging closer, "Run."

"I know that look.." Harry began backing away slowly "Don't you dare..."

"Dare what Harry? I have no idea what you mean."

"Papa don't!"

Harry turned to run only to be caught around the waist and mercilessly tickled.

"No...! Papa st-stop! It-it tickles...!" he gasped out between laughs.

"That's the point!" Severus smirked as he continued to tickle his surrogate son.

"No...! I-I can't breath...!"

Severus stopped and watched as Harry caught his breath.

"You... Are... Evil..."

"Of course I am. I'm a Slytherin."

Harry nudged against him playfully as he got his breath back, "Dungeon Bat."

"That's "Mr. Dungeon Bat" to you boy."

They both laughed again when the door opened showing Draco looking amused, "Having fun Harry, Uncle Sev?"

"Yes, and you're late Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco run! He tickles like the devil!"

"You haven't endured what my father can do." The blond shivered slightly.

Severus winced, "I have- and don't ask Draco! The story will scar you."

Draco and Harry went wide-eyed at the possibility of what could have made Lucius Malfoy, upstanding wizarding world aristocrat, tickle someone. Curious as they were, they were also afraid to find out.

"So Harry, Loralye and the twins are going to show us around the castle so we aren't lost on Monday." Draco said.

"Okay, let's go. See you later Papa!" Harry waved as he followed Draco out to meet their friends.

Severus chuckled and went back to looking at pictures focusing on the happy images of Lily, James and Sirius, "If only you were here to see how he's grown."

* * *

 _[Monday, September 5, 2011]_

Harry was sitting by Draco in their Transfiguration class; Blaise and Theo sat behind them and Tori-Ann sat to their right on the other side of the classroom with an empty seat by her. The class was copying down what was left for them on the blackboard by Professor McGonagall under the supervision of a black and gray tabby cat that sat on her desk.

Yes in a classroom full of First years with no supervising adult it would be expected that the students would go nuts and make a ruckus, but over the weekend some were unfortunate enough to encounter the horror that was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Word was quick to spread, and confirmed by the older students, that the red-eyed cat was Filch's second set of eyes; if she caught a student where they weren't supposed to be when they weren't supposed to be, Filch would be on them in two seconds flat. They wouldn't take a chance with this cat.

The door burst open and an out-of-breath Ron came in. Hermione, who was sitting in the front of the room, looked at him for only a moment then rolled her eyes with a shake of her head as she went back to her notes.

"Made it..." Ron sighed as he sat by Tori-Ann "Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if I was late?"

Right as he said that the cat jumped from the desk and morphed into the witch in mid-air fluidly walking over to Ron's side as she landed on her feet. The rest of the class stared in awe having not expected her to actually be the cat; now they were especially glad they didn't act out.

Ron swallowed and tried for an attempt to soften his Head of House, "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Well thank you, Mr. Weasley." She responded in an even tone "Perhaps I could transfigure something for you into a pocket watch? That way you could be on time for my class in the future."

The redhead turned a light shade of red, "I, uh... Got lost..."

"Then perhaps a map? I am glad to see you didn't need on the find your seat."

Ron looked at the desk turning redder as McGonagall went back towards the front of the room.

"It could have gone worse." Tori-Ann whispered.

"Yeah. She could have my mum's temper." Ron nodded.

* * *

The dungeon classroom was mostly dark, only having so much natural light coming in through the windows and so much light from the candles set up around the room and under the student's cauldrons. The desks were set up in four rows seating five students each; Draco, Harry, Hermione, Tori-Ann, and Ron, in that respective order, took up the first row; Tori-Ann was talking to Ron while Harry and Draco spoke, and Hermione was skimming through her potions book ignoring the quiet chatter and bubbling of the potions that filled the room.

Unexpectedly the door burst open and all the students turned to look at the door so fast a few must have gotten whiplash, and watched as Professor Snape walked briskly to the front of the class with his robes billowing behind him.

"There will be no foolish "wand waving", or silly incantations in this class!" He faced his students with a stone face and hard eyes "However, I don't expect many of you to understand the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. But for those select few," he looked directly at Harry and Draco "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Harry smiled to himself and noticed Draco smirking; both were well acquainted with the potions master's passionate appreciation for potions even though it was common knowledge of the school that it was the DADA position he really wanted. And his reference to using conduits as wand waving was also amusing.

Severus looked in the second row behind Ron seeing a Gryffindor named Seamus Finnegan holding his head up in one hand looking bored, and slowly made his way over with the boy none there wiser, "Then again, perhaps some of you have come to Hogwarts with skills so formidable you feel confident enough," he stopped behind him " _To not pay attention, Mr. Finnegan!_ "

The Gryffindor was scared so bad he fell out of his chair with a yelp causing the rest of the class to laugh while Severus made his way back to the front of the room with a smug smirk, and leaned against the front of his desk.

"So then," he drawled as Seamus retook his seat slightly trembling "Perhaps you know where to look if one wanted to find a beazor Finnegan? You looked so bored you must already know the answer, yes?"

 _'So this is Papa's "Professor persona" everyone is so afraid of. Not much different from when he would scold me.'_ Harry thought to himself.

While Seamus debated with himself over what answer to give Hermione looked like she wanted to touch the ceiling the way her hand had shot into the air to which Tori-Ann rolled her eyes at; one could appreciate the enthusiasm but there was a limit.

"I... I dunno Sir..." Seamus said quietly.

"Of course you don't. Is there anyone in this class who does know?" Severus asked looking for any hand besides the overeager Ravenclaw.

Harry decided to raise his hand and answered when told, "In the stomach of a goat. It is a stone that can be used to cure most poisons."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Now does anyone one know what I would get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Perhaps you possibly know this one, Mr. Finnegan?"

The Irish boy shook his head slowly.

"Then Ms. Bones do you know?"

The young Hufflepuff squeaked, "D-Draught of the... Living dead...?"

"Correct. Glad to know not all of you are hopeless as you actually took advantage of your last weekend before classes began to do the practice work that was provided. We'll try one last time Mr. Finnegan. To see if you can save yourself; what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Seamus looked at his desk not saying anything and Tori-Ann raised her hand.

"They are the same, and also known as aconite."

"Correct Ms. Carabelle. Ten points to Slytherin, five to Hufflepuff, and ten from Gryffindor. Perhaps those of you who refused will learn to take advantage of extra study time as it is provided to you. Now why haven't the rest of you copied any of that down?!"

When the class let out most of the first years were exhausted, and on their way to being scarred for life; when making their first potion Neville and Seamus were partnered together, and their pot melted into a glob when Neville added a wrong ingredient.

"I had no idea he could be that harsh..." Harry said low enough so that only Draco and Tori-Ann could hear.

"The man raised you, and you're shocked by his display in there?" the female Slytherin asked.

"He never had a reason to get to that level with me."

"I'm actually shocked too." Draco spoke up.

"By what?" Ron asked catching up to them.

"At how different from the other professors Professor Snape is when it comes to handling the class." The blond easily lied.

Severus, Draco, and Harry already covered over summer that they would keep their personal relationships secret unless it was need-to-know.

"I'll say!" Ron groaned "Let's just go get lunch..."

They went to the Great Hall and sat at a table where Fred, George, and Loralye were already sitting.

"How's your first day so far?" George asked.

Ron dropped his head on the table with a groan making his brothers laugh.

"Snape is a monster! Gryffindor lost so many points!"

Fred patted his back, "Now you know our pain Ronikins."

Loralye rolled her eyes, "It's official, you Weasleys are drama queens."

Ron sat up with a serious look, "Only George and Charlie are gay."

Blaise burst out laughing, "Identical twins, and one's gay! Oh it's priceless! How often does that happen? Oh I love it!"

The screech of an owl was heard and everyone looked up.

"Mail's here!" Ron said happily.

Owls swooped in through the upper windows carrying envelopes, newspapers, and packages. A gorgeous tyto owl flew in and landed between Harry and Draco with two envelopes tied to it leg, and Draco saw they were both sealed with the Malfoy crest.

He untied them and looked at the recipient information, "Oh Harry, Papa wrote you."

"Really?" Harry took the letter and opened it.

 _Dear Cub,_

 _I hope you're time at Hogwarts so far is going well; I remember my first day there, I was terrified. If it weren't for James and Lily I never would have made it. Of course you have a bit more luck than me because you have the friends you made on your birthday and Severus, and I know they will watch out for you. Especially Draco; Malfoys really value loyalty to those who earn it so don't take it for granted._

 _Your friend Ron and his brothers sound like interesting characters; the twins sound like James they way the go on about pranks, and I just know were he still here your father would train them._

 _I hope none of the other teachers aren't being so hard on you, or expectant. Are others still trying to crowd you and staring? Draco mentioned in an earlier letter he wrote this passed weekend how a lot of the other students weren't really giving you a moment's peace, asking for autographs, pictures, and to see your scar. Sev made a good choice to raise you in the muggle world so you could have a normal childhood._

 _Before I end this letter I will give you this advice. Hogwarts may be a school in purpose, but it is also a grand adventure. Just promise you won't go about it recklessly._

 _Hoping to here from you soon,_

 _Remus_

Harry smiled as he finished the letter. He never thought to write anyone really because he was with Severus, but it was nice to know he had family on the outside who were anxious to hear from him. He promised to write back to Remus when classes were through, and to Andromeda and Ted.

"Hey guys, someone tried to break into Gringotts." Blaise said.

"You're joking." Draco responded.

"No, it says here that someone tried to, but the vault they targeted was emptied already. Back I'm July."

Tori-Ann took the newspaper the Italian was reading and looked over the story, "I can't believe it. Attempted robberies alone are rare. I wonder what they were after?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

The week progressed and with it came discovered talents in certain classes for some and differing levels of suffering, like Seamus. It was at lunch that Thursday when the Irish boy was trying to cast a spell on his goblet of water...

"What is he trying to do with that water?" Harry asked.

"Turn it to rum." Ron answered "He managed with tea once, but that was before-"

An explosion cut him off with an accompanying flash, and when it cleared Seamus' face was blackened, his hair was blown back, and smoke was coming from his goblet; laughter ensued and Hermione, who was sitting near him to get a bit of help from Ron's brother Percy, was fanning the smoke from her face.

"I cannot believe it, he blew up _water_." Draco said shocked.

Before anyone else said anything more the post arrived. Harry and Draco got a stack of shared letters from Lucius, Remus, Bellatrix, and Andromeda, and began reading together.

"Hey look, Neville's got a Rememberall!" A Gryffindor named Dean Thomas exclaimed.

Everyone looked and saw the timid boy holding a glass ball with a gold ring and white smoke in it becoming red.

"I've read about those! When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." Hermione said.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville said.

"It'll come to you, don't worry." Tori-Ann smiled.

* * *

With Thursday came the First years' first flying lesson! A lot of mixed feelings on all ends there; Neville was a downright anxious mess while Harry, Draco, Ron, and Tori-Ann were excited at the idea of being able to fly, and girls like Pansy were complaining about their hair getting messed up and boys looking up their skirts. Madame Hooch was the flying instructor and referee for quidditch; First years couldn't try out but it was nice to get ready!

"Good afternoon class!" the teacher greeted her class as she walked between the two rows of gathered students.

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch!"

The flying instructor was an older, average sized woman with short, short graying hair that stood up. She wore black robes with leather gloves, boots, and a silver whistle with a pearl embedded in the center around her neck.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson! Well, what are you waiting for? Step up to the left side of your broomstick." The students did as told "Stick your right hand over the broom, and say, "up"."

"Up!" everyone shouted.

The brooms that went up immediately were Harry and Draco's; Hermione looked at Harry in a mix of shock and irritation as she was among those who was among those having trouble.

"Show off." Tori-Ann mock sneered at her cousin.

"Try harder then." The blond played along.

She raised an eyebrow then looked back to her broom, "Up." And she caught it.

"With feeling!" Madame Hooch encouraged.

Ron's broom came up and hit him in the face making Harry, Dean, and Neville laugh.

"Shut up Harry!"

Finally everyone had their brooms Madame Hooch furthered her lesson, "Now once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight! We don't want anyone sliding off the end. Now, once you've got hold of your broom I want you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, lean forward slightly, and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two..."

She blew the whistle around her neck and Neville's broom began rising in the air. The boy tried telling it to go down but it just shot off flying sporadically all over the field; Madame Hooch raised her hand when he flew right at the class, but had to dive out of the way in a hurry while the other students split to make a path for him to fly through. The tail of Neville's robes finally, yet unfortunately, snagged on the spear of a statue overlooking the field and the broom shot off without him; as he hung there trying to catch his breath he heard ripping cloth and hoped it wasn't his robes. Unfortunately it was and he fell catching on a torch mounted on the wall then slipped out of his robes landing hard on his arm.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madame Hooch ordered the class as she ran to the boy.

When she helped him up she saw that Neville broke his wrist and tisked.

"Everyone is to remain firmly on the ground while I take Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before you can say quidditch."

And with that threat looming she took Neville inside for treatment.

From the back of the onlooking group giggling could be heard coming from Pansy Parkinson, and she had Neville's rememberall.

"That was such an entertaining show! I hope we get another one soon."

"Shut up Pansy. No one else thought it was funny." Tori-Ann scowled.

"And give that here. It's of no use to you." Harry said holding his hand out for the rememberall.

Pansy sneered at them then turned to two bulky Slytherin boys, "Crabbe, Goyle. Be dears and leave this for Longbottom to find? Like on the roof!"

She tossed the orb to the tallest of the two causing them to smirk.

They mounted their brooms and took to the air and Harry made to follow when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"No, you heard what Madame Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly."

"Well I'm not gonna let them do this to Neville either." Harry said and took off.

"What. An. idiot."

She had to admit though, Harry had great control for a beginner, even if a little shakey.

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle! Give that back before you break it!" Harry demanded.

"How about you go get it Potter!" Goyle, the one holding the orb, tossed it to his friend who threw it in the direction of a far tower.

Harry gripped his broom handle and took off after it so fast the two other boys might have gotten whiplash watching him and the rush of displaced air unsteadied them on their brooms; he laid flat along the broom as much as possible urging it to go faster as he reached a hand out trying to grab it before it hit the window.

What he didn't know was the window had McGonagall's classroom on the other side, which she was inside of grading papers. She heard Harry catch the rememberall and was startled at the sound of the speeding broom looking just in time to see her student flip over and turn to go back to his current class. Her interest was greatly piqued...

Harry hurried back to the field and waved the rememberall proudly as most of his classmates cheered. As soon as his feet hit the ground he was immediately hugged by Tori-Ann.

"Harry that was brilliant!"

"I didn't know you could fly like that!" Draco exclaimed.

"You could be a quidditch Seeker!" Ron gushed.

"Harry Potter!"

The class froze at the sound of McGonagall's voice and turned to look at her.

"Come with me please."

As Harry followed her Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were smirking like they won the Ministry grand drawing.

* * *

 **I'll leave it here for now.**


	7. The Third Floor, & Halloween

**Draco: Where the hell have you been Jokul?!**

 **Sorry! I got caught up reading Drarry fics! And I kinda feel insulted; an anonymous reviewer called Loralye and Tori-Ann May-Sue's and said I may as well make this** **Twilight** **. I hate** **Twilight** **! And my OC's roles are no different than Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley twins!**

 **Harry: Calm down...**

 ***deep breath* ...As for some of the questions I'm getting,** ** _THEY CAN BE ANSWERED IN THE AN's AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER. I PUT THEM HERE TO HELP DISPEL WHAT CONFUSION I CAN_**. **The rest of the answers come as the story progresses.**

 **Chapter Warning:** OOC-ness, Papa-Snape, schoolyard drama, trouble, moment of sadness, light fluff, lurking Dumbledore, and any Harry Potter fan's favorite distraction line.

* * *

Harry followed Professor McGonagall down to the dungeons still clutching the school broom from the flying lesson or he'd be ringing his robes from the anxiety building in him; knowing they were going straight to his guardian wasn't sitting well at all with the boy. Madame Hooch said that anyone flying their broom would be expelled; if he got kicked out now he'd let so many people down! His parents, his friends, his family, and it would kill him to disappoint his papa; he'd never be able to face the man again without feeling the shame of knowing he'd failed.

McGonagall knocked on the door of the potions classroom upon reaching it and it was immediately opened by Snape; though he was stone-faced Harry could see in his eyes the hidden questions of worry and he looked down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things.

Snape waved them in passed the working older year students and led them to his private office, "Any foolishness from any of you, which I will find out about one way for another, and you'll have detention with me every night until the winter holiday."

Once in the office Snape closed the door and turned to the other occupants, "Now please explain what this is about Professor McGonagall."

"I saw Mr. Potter flying a bit recklessly outside my office a few minutes ago Professor Snape. You and I both know how Madame Hooch runs her class, but I noticed he had some form of a purpose with his actions. We will allow him to explain then decide on a befitting punishment that will satisfy her." McGonagall said.

Snape nodded and looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and squeezed the handle of his broom tighter, "Pansy Parkinson started it. When Neville fell and broke his wrist he had dropped his rememberall and she picked it up." He pulled the orb from his pocket as proff of his words "I more demanded than asked that she give it to me so that I could return it to him later but she declined and told Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to fly off with it. I only followed to get it back, honest!"

"Calm yourself Potter." Snape said quietly

"I'll question the rest of the class for witnesses. The rest will fall to you Professor Snape."

The potions master nodded at his colleague's words, "Ten points will be taken from you for breaking a teacher's rule Mr. Potter. But because you were acting on behalf of another student you will receive five points. If your testimony proves true Ms. Parkinson, Mr, Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle will lose Slytherin house twenty points and they will serve detention with Mr. Filch for a week."

The older Professor nodded and gestured for Harry to follow her as she turned to leave, but raised an eyebrow when Snape shook his head lightly.

"I wish to speak to him a moment. Would you please take the broom back and direct his friends to us if he doesn't return by the end of the period?"

McGonagall nodded and left taking the school broom with her.

Harry looked up at his guardian trying not to tremble, "How much trouble am I in...?"

"I'm taking your chocolate stash that Remus sent you for the weekend." Snape answered as he immediately fell into his father role.

Harry pouted and he chuckled, "Well at least I'm not grounded."

"No. But this can't happen again, do you understand?"

"Yes Papa."

"Good." He tussled to boys hair smiling when Harry giggled "Now, you need to get back. I'll write you a pass."

* * *

Harry got back to the class just as it ended. His group immediately met him and Ron handed him his bag.

"So what happened mate? Are they kicking you out?"

"No. I just lost some points. What did I miss?" Harry asked as they made their way to lunch.

"Professor McGonagall and Madame Hooch came back together and immediately started questioning everyone about what happened. Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyal lost Slytherin twenty points and have detention for a week." Draco answered.

Harry smiled, "Thanks for backing me up guys."

"Well you'd do the same for us." Tori-Ann smiled back at him.

Upon getting to the Great Hall the group went to the Slytherin table where Blaise and Theo were already seated and eating.

While Ron was gathering food on his plate Harry leaned into his fellow Slytherins and told them about how Snape was taking his chocolate stash away for the weekend; Blaise and Tori-Ann pouted while Draco looked smug.

"Well at least we still have my stash. You'll just have to repay me double my share for as long as you're without once he returns yours."

"Wait a minute, Uncle Remy sends you chocolate?! No fair! I'm his niece!" Tori-Ann exclaimed.

"Then write to him about it." The blond shrugged.

"Hey Potter."

Harry turned and saw Marcus Flint coming towards him, "Yeah?"

"Professor McGonagall stopped me earlier and told me about what she saw you do at your flying lesson. Saturday, around two, come to the quidditch pitch for a test. If you pass I'll consider you for the Seeker position next year." The Sixth year smirked good-naturedly.

The First years gaped.

"You're serious?! Harry that would be amazing if you got on your house quidditch team!" Ron gushed.

"Uh, okay. I'll see you then!" Harry smiled brightly.

"Good." Marcus nodded and went to the Gryffindor table and sat by a brown haired male.

"Harry that's awesome! Fred and George are Beaters for the Gryffindor team and they love it as much as they love pranks!" Ron said.

"And Loralye's a Chaser for Raveclaw. They can all give you pointers!" Tori-Ann said giddily.

Harry chuckled, "I think it's an honor to be considered. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself if I make it. I've never played quidditch or even been to a game in my life. Aunt Andie mainly taught me what I needed to know about every day life."

"That won't happen." Hermione said having over heard as she was passing by "It's in your blood seeing as your father played as Chaser for Gryffindor."

"How do you know Granger?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come to the trophy room with me."

Ron and the Slytherins looked at each other but stood to follow her nonetheless. They went to the trophy room and Hermione led them to the quidditch cases; all the awards were organized by year so Ron had little trouble pointing out the trophies that belonged to his older brothers Bill and Charlie when they came to them. The Ravenclaw stopped at a case and pointed to a palm sized shield shaped trophy sitting at the front with the engraving of _"James Potter Chaser Gryffindor"_ on it.

"Whoa! Seems you really are a bread quidditch player Harry." Blaise said.

"Yeah." Harry smiled happily at his father's trophy.

Snape had told him about how great a player James was, and he was inspired to play one day. Now he was even more confident to play, and put another trophy with the Potter name in the room.

* * *

It was a while after dinner now. Harry was walking with Ron to Gryffindor tower because Fred and George wanted to talk to him, Hermione was walking with them because Ravenclaw was on the way.

"It's scary you know. She might know more about you than you do." Ron said.

"Considering things I think anyone does." Harry responded.

The trio stumbled on the stairs they were ascending when it began to move turning towards the left.

"What's happening?!" Harry cried.

"The staircases like to change." Hermione answered remembering the little detail she'd heard from her house prefect their first night.

When the staircase made a complete ninety degree turn it stopped leading to a dark iron door.

"Let's go!" Harry headed for the door.

"Before the staircase moves again!" Ron agreed as he and Hermione followed.

The hallway they came into was dark and so dirty the air smelled and tasted of dust; cobwebs were everywhere, completely covering a hunchback statue thickly, and the only light at all came from a stone pyre that lit on its own, albeit weakly, in their presence.

Harry swallowed thickly feeling a sense of foreboding settling in the pit of his stomach and Ron was the one to voice his unease.

"Does anyone else feel like we shouldn't be here?"

"We're not _supposed_ to be here!" Hermione immediately said "This is the third floor, it's _forbidden_!"

They heard a harsh _meow!_ and turned seeing the red-eyed menace that was Mrs. Norris sitting between them and their exit looking smug at having caught the three First years where they shouldn't be.

"It's Filch's cat!"

"Run!" Harry said.

The three took off down the hall causing more pyres to ignite and light their way as they hurried away from the feline menace, only to go out again once they'd passed. And good thing too as Filch had come with his lantern looking about the hall trying to find what his cat had found; when he saw no one and nothing out of the ordinary he shrugged and beckoned his companion to follow him out.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not realize this however as they were still running for their lives. They came to a large wooden door and Harry was the first to try the latch pulling desperately to open it but...

"It's locked!"

"That's it! We're done for!" Ron panicked.

"Oh move over!" Hermione snapped shoving him back into Ron and putting her hand on the latch " _Alohomora!_ "

A soft light spread on the latch from her hand then was gone in the blink of an eye as it clicked letting the door open. Hermione pulled it open going in first followed by the boys and they pulled it closed behind them letting out a sigh of relief at the thought of being safe.

Ron then turned to the Ravenclaw with an incredious look, " _"Alohomora"_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven."

She and Ron peeked out the door as descretely as they could seeing the shadows of Filch and Mrs. Norris disappear.

"Filch is gone." Hermione sighed as she and Ron turned back to Harry not seeing him standing frozen.

"He probably thinks this door is locked." The Gryffindor shrugged.

"It _was_ locked." The Ravenclaw reminded.

"And for good reason." Harry said in a quiet, shaky voice.

The other two blinked at his words and followed his line of sight freezing when they saw what had scared him.

Lying in the middle of the floor waking from what was likely a deep sleep was a huge beast with brown fur, and three pit bull heads. A Cerberus. As two heads groaned the third yawned then three pairs of eyes looked at the slowly backing away students and they began growling.

The children screamed and turned for the door as the dog began barking loudly. They got out the door only to face the issue of closing it while the dog tried to get out after them; one head almost got through before they closed the door and redid the latch then once again ran for their lives until they came to their original destination of a stairway intersection that had a path to the Griffyndor common room, Ravenclaw common room, and a path back to the dungeongs.

"What are they thinking?! Keeping a thing like that locked in a school!" Ron panted.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione half scolded.

Ron looked at her like she was the Cerberus, "I wasn't looking at its feet! I was focused on its _three heads_! Or maybe you didn't notice?!"

She rolled her eyes, "It was standing on a trap door, which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

Harry looked at her confused, "Guarding something?"

"Yes. Now, if you two don't mind I'm going back to my common room and going to bed before either of you come up with another plan to get us killed! Or worse, expelled." She said practically looking down her nose at them before turning on her heel and leaving.

Once she was out of earshot Ron spoke, "She needs to sort out her priorities." And Harry nodded.

Because he was too shaken with what happened Harry said he'd take a raincheck on meeting with Fred and George, and made his way back to the Slytherin common room on shaky legs not noticing the twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster looking after him.

"Harry, there you are!"

Harry looked up seeing Draco coming towards him and he relaxed slightly; he felt safer in the presence of the boy who had become his best friend.

The blond looked concerned when he got a good look at the younger boy noticing the fear in his eyes and trembling of his body, "Are you alright?"

"Not really..." Harry answered.

"Let's get you to Professor Snape." Draco took his hand and led him to the dungeons.

He felt Harry's trembling slowing until they became barely noticeable quivers under his touch; what had scared Harry so badly?

They passed the stone entrance of the common room instead coming to a beautiful painting that Harry recognized from Spinner's End; it was a midnight scene of a vast lake with a crescent moon reflecting on its surface and all around the bank Casablanca lilies and Narcissus flowers were blooming beautifully looking ethereal as they were bathed in the moonlight. On one side of the lake a tawny wolf ran playfully with a black dog while on the other side a stag drank from the lake with a fawn sleeping peacefully under a nearby tree.

Draco knocked on the frame and waited with Harry until Severus pushed it open looking confused first at their presence then concerned when he saw Harry's state.

"Come in boys." He said softly stepping aside.

Draco guided Harry in first then followed taking him to the couch by the fireplace.

"What's wrong boys?" The potions master asked as he got a vial of calming fraught for his son.

"I found him like this Uncle Sev. He hasn't told me what happened yet." Draco explained looking at Harry worriedly.

Severus knelt down in front of the brunet and gave him the vial, "Drink this Bambi then tell us what happened."

Harry nodded shallowly and drank the potion taking deep breaths once done waiting for it to take affect. Once it did he explained everything to Draco and his Papa about what had happened on the third floor.

"I know students aren't allowed but the staircase moved to its passage way and we didn't want to still be on it if it tried to move again. We panicked."

Severus cupped his face gently forcing their eyes to meet, "It's alright Harry. You're safe and unharmed, and you were unaware. I will forgive it and tell no one, but neither must you, Draco, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. Understand?"

Both boys nodded and with goodnight wishes, and affectionate hugs Severus sent them to their common room for bed. But Harry was still a bit shaken as he lay awake in bed a half-hour into the night, even with the stuffed black puppy with blue eyes he had from childhood; his papa gave it to him after taking him in when his parents died before he returned to his duties at Hogwarts. Usually it provided comfort and he could fall asleep easily, but seeing the Cerberus was just so shaking for him.

Draco had seen this; he'd yet to fall asleep because he wanted to be sure Harry was alright first, but the younger Slytherin was still scared it seemed. He quietly got out of bed and took the two steps to Harry's bed prepared to do for his friend what Remus did for him when he was little.

"Slide over a bit Harry." He whispered as he pulled back the blankets to get in.

Harry blinked at the blond's gentle order but obeyed nonetheless. When Draco settled next to him and both were properly covered he pulled Harry closer so that his chin rested comfortably on the jet-black locks. The brunet blushed having not expected this to be Draco's intention, but he felt calmer and safe; he yawned softly suddenly feeling the day's exhaustion pounce on him, and he easily fell into a peacfull sleep as he was lulled by the soothing rhythm of a steady heartbeat causing his current bedmate to smile softly as he felt the warm breath hitting the skin even out. Draco too, easily fell asleep.

* * *

Saturday afternoon came and Harry was more than eager to for his test with Marcus. He was by the Great Hall just as the clock struck two pm when the Slytherin Sixth year came his way with the same brunet male Harry saw him sit with that Thursday after his first flying lesson. Both were carrying what looked to be a heavy trunk that jostled a bit.

"Good to see you're here Potter. I value dedication." Marcus said as he set the trunk down "This is Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor team. He volunteered to help out today."

Harry held a hand out to the older brunet, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine Potter." Oliver smiled shaking the boy's hand.

With that the two older students lifted the trunk again and gestured Harry to follow them out to a courtyard that had a clear view of the school's quidditch pitch. Oliver and Marcus set the trunk down and the Slytherin explained the game while his companion opened the trunk.

"Quidditch is a game easy enough to understand Potter. There are seven positions, three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and a Seeker. As a Chaser it is my job to take the quaffle, " Oliver tossed him a scarlet red leather ball the size of a muggle football "And throw it throw one of those three hoops at the ends of the pitch."

Harry looked to the pitch seeing the three hoops, each taller than the next, rising from the end.

"The Keeper, Oliver, defends the hoops. Understand so far?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded watch Marcus hand the quaffle back to Oliver when he saw two black balls on either side of the bigger ball in chain locks "What are those?"

Oliver winced and picked up the wooden bat holding it out to the boy, "You better take this..."

Harry hesitantly took the bat making sure he had a good grip around the taped handle as if he were playing kricket, and watched the Gryffindor captain press the button that held one of the locks letting a ball fly off as it made a chattering noise. They looked around in the air trying to find it when it seemed to come flying out of nowhere chattering like it was making a war cry.

"Careful now, it's coming back."

Harry lifted the bat making ready to swing as the ball came closer, and at the last second...

 _CRACK!_

Harry hit it dead on sending it flying with a shriek as it sailed through the airspace between the head of a statue and its raised, crossed swords.

Marcus stared in awe and Oliver voiced his thoughts.

"Not bad Potter. You'd make a fair Beater."

"It's coming back now, and I think it's mad." Marcus warned.

Oliver set himself just as the ball knocked him to the ground; he held tight despite getting the wind knocked out of him from both sides, and struggled to get it back into it place in the trunk. Marcus immediately knelt by him and gently rubbed his back as Oliver panted for breath.

"Alright love?"

"Yeah. At least it wasn't my head this time." Oliver smiled reassuringly.

"Um, what was that?" Harry asked temporarily ignoring that he had likely unintentionally learned the two were in a serious relationship.

"Bludger. Nasty little buggers. Took one to the head my first quidditch match and woke up in the hospital a week later." The Gryffindor answered.

"But you Potter, are trying for next year's Seeker position." Marcus said opening the Hogwarts crest on the trunk's lid and pulling out a small, golden ball "So the only ball you need to worry about is this one, the golden Snitch."

Harry took the ball as it was offered to him and turned it every which way slowly then let it rest on his palm feeling its slight weight, "I like this ball."

"You like it now but just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to seek." Oliver said.

"What do I do with it?" the younger Slytherin asked as a pair of delicate golden wings unwrapped themselves from the surface of the ball and began flapping as if it were a humming bird.

"Catch it before the other team's Seeker. Do that, the game is over, and we win." Marcus answered as the Snitch began fluttering around.

* * *

The rest of September flew by with the near entirety of October, uneventfully for the most part. Pansy tried a bit too hard to make trouble for Harry while vying for Draco's attention only to get multiple scoldings and house points deducted, which were earned by with effort by the rest of Slytherin. On spare weekends Harry would go to the quidditch pitch for training with Marcus, Oliver, the Weasley twins, and Loralye while Draco, Theo, Blaise, Tori-Ann, and Ron watched from the stands cheering him on; sometimes Severus would come out to watch too making sure he went unnoticed for the most part. In terms of his classes Harry did very well, except in DADA; Professor Quirell kept the room smelling like garlic claiming to be keeping away a vampire he met in Romania out for his blood, jumped at his own shadow, and stuttered all the time, not to mention the pain in his scar sometimes when in close range. As for History of Magic, Harry found it difficult to not fall asleep to Professor Binn's droning; the guy was dead! Why was he still a teacher?!

Halloween came though and with it a drop in Harry's usually cheerful attitude. Draco woke up to find Harry's bed empty that morning and the brunet wasn't seen at breakfast, nor was Professor Snape; they weren't seen until the first class.

"Harry, are you alright?" Theo asked gently.

They had time before class started so the group wanted to be sure their friend was okay before anything else.

"I'll be alright..." Harry answered.

"Come on mate," Ron said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezing gently "You can talk to us."

Draco studied his younger friend carefully recognizing the crestfallen expression and dimmed eyes; he saw it on his Papa's face on... Halloween, _'Today, of course...'_

"It's the anniversary today, when your parents died." He said softly.

Harry shrunk into himself a little and nodded while the others gave sympathetic looks. Severus took him to Godric's Hallow early that morning to visit their graves.

"I know I didn't really know them, but..."

"I know Harry. I feel the same about my father." Blaise smiled softly.

"So do I, about my mother." Draco added.

Harry had to smile a little at that, "Thank you."

* * *

The day wore on with Harry steadily cheering up and soon they were in their Charms class with Professor Flitwick, the smallest staff member and head of Ravenclaw house; he was continuing their levitation lesson.

Harry kept glancing at his ring as the Professor went on; had been all day. The design he chose of his ring was for the ruby to sit in the center of a spider lily bloom cradled by locked stag antlers, a tribute to his parents. Spider lilies were Harry's favorite and he knew his father had a fondness for deer, along with an obsession for the legendary white stag.

"Has every got their feathers?" Flitwick asked breaking Harry from his drifting.

When the class was allowed to practice the charm Tori-Ann tapped Harry from where she sat behind him, "You alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He smiled at her then went about trying to get his feather to fly.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Ron recited as he kept flicking his hand at his feather.

Hermione, having been seated next to him, grabbed his hand to stop him, "You're going to put someone's eye out like that. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's _LeviOsa_ , not _LevioSA_."

The redhead glared, "You do it then if you're so clever."

Hermione straightened her back and held a hand over her feather then made the swish-&-flick movement as she spoke, " _Wingardium Leviosa._ "

She turned her hand palm up and lifted causing the feather to float up catching the attention of the room.

"Oh well done!" Flitwick exclaimed happily "See here everyone, Ms. Granger's done it!"

The Ravenclaw looked mildly smug while Ron turned away to sulk on his books not wanting to even bother anymore.

While Harry was watching Hermione and Ron, Seamus was trying the charm just waving his hand around and saying, " _Wingard Leviosa." Over and over until-_

 _ **Boom!**_

The Gryffindor got his feather to float, but it was totally burnt with some lingering embers, and he had once again blackened his own face like the previous month with his water.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here Professor..." Harry said having caught some ash on his face as well.

After the class Harry was walking with Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville to their next lesson, one of a few he didn't have with Draco.

" _It's **LeviOsa** , not **LevioSA**._ She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron ranted about Hermione.

He was shocked when she rushed passed the group choking on sobs with her head down, and yelped when he felt a hard slap at the back of his head from an angry Tori-Ann who ran after her.

"I think she heard you..." Harry said weakly as the boys watched them.

* * *

The Great Hall was totally decked out for Halloween; Jack-o'-lanterns floated near the ceiling instead of the usual candles, decorative bats sat on apples, and the feast included themed snacks. Harry was just enjoying it, until Loralye came over from the Ravenclaw table looking a little concerned.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen Tori-Ann and Hermione? They were supposed to sit with me and the twins tonight."

"Last we saw them was Charms." Draco answered his cousin.

"Um..." Neville came over having heard "I heard from Parvati Patil say that they were still in the girl's bathroom. They'd been in there all afternoon, Hermione crying and Tori-Ann trying to calm her down."

Harry sent a short glare at Ron who looked nervous, and confusing Draco, Theo, and Blaise.

"Wait, exactly what happened?" Loralye asked.

Just when Harry went to answer the double doors of the Great Hall were thrown open and in ran a hysterical Professor Quirell screaming, "Troll! In the Dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!"

Everyone looked at him as if he had stripped down to no more than a loincloth made of a single leaf to cover the front, and started doing a combination of a riverdance and the Macarena.

"Thought you aught to know..." He said right before he fainted.

Followed by a loud roar and crashing that made everyone break out in terrified screams followed by chaos. Food was thrown back onto plates, students began tripping over each other trying to run for the door, pushing, shoving, screaming, total madness! Even Draco lost his cool in the panic.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed making everything freeze "Prefects will lead students back to their houses. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

From there everything happened in a more organized fashion; everyone lined up according to house and slowly filed out of the Hall.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked squeezing Draco's hand to keep himself steady.

Ever since the night, after the Cerberus incident he'd taken on the blond as his rock. He just felt safer with him and more in control when in situations like now.

"Not in its own." Ron said having been lagging behind the other Gryffindors "Trolls are very stupid."

Harry suddenly stopped as a thought struck him.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Hermione and Tori-Ann! They don't know!"

* * *

Tori-Ann watched Hermione come out of the stall she'd been crying in since after their Charms class. They had started becoming friends halfway through September when Hermione saw Tori-Ann reading a book of Edgar Allen Poe's collected works and they began talking; the Ravenclaw didn't think anything muggle would be anywhere in Hogwarts and so tried to distance herself from what she grew up knowing until she would go home for holidays. The Slytherin girl had never had a reason to hit someone out of anger before, but it seemed Ron could make her do anything with his attitude.

"Alright now?" She asked as Hermione wiped her eyes.

"I think so..."

"Good. Let's get you cleaned up and..." Tori-Ann trailed off when she heard heavy footsteps come into the bathroom.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Draco were blitzing down the hall heading for the girl's bathroom; not that they actually knew which one they needed to go to but if Hermione was hiding from the whole school she must have gone to the first one she could find, and so they went to the one they knew was closest to the path the Ravenclaw used when she passed them earlier.

They rounded a corner and Draco immediately halted causing the other two to run into him.

"Back up! Back up!" He whispered hurriedly pushing them back as heavy footsteps drew closer from down the hall they were heading to.

They ducked back and Harry carefully looked out again seeing a shadow that looked like its owner was two and a half, maybe three times his size, and it was dragging something behind it.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon..."

"And it's heading for the girl's bathroom." Draco noted.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Draco, you go find the teachers and bring them. Hermione and Tori-Ann hopefully left bathroom so Ron and I can lock it in." Harry said.

The blond blinked at his friend, "You're mad."

A loud crash, as if something big hit a solid structure echoed down the hall followed by two screams making the boys freeze.

"Th-that... That was... It's in there with them!"

"Draco go! Ron come on!" Harry ordered.

The boys took off, Harry and Ron to the bathroom, and Draco to the dungeon, all three filled with fear that the girls could get hurt or worse with such a beast cornering them.

* * *

Tori-Ann peeked up from the splintered wood of the shattered stalls the troll destroyed with its club, Hermione was half under her covering her head for protection. When they saw the troll they had both ran into the stall Hermione previously had been crying in as it raised its weapon only to dive to the floor as it reduced to splinters and chunks.

"Hermione, Tori-Ann, move!"

"Harry?!"

The female Slytherin looked passed the troll seeing Harry and Ron, and couldn't help the sigh of relief that rushed from her lungs.

The troll began using its club to knock away chucks of wood looking for its prey while the boys threw pieces at it hitting its back and arms mainly so its thick skin allowed it not to notice.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron called hitting its head and finally distracting it.

"Go." Tori-Ann urged Hermione towards the sinks then followed.

The shifting wood drew the troll's attention back to them and it saw the girls duck under the sinks. Hermione screamed as it raised its club again to hit them but only hit a sink bowl.

"Help!" she cried.

Tori-Ann had scuttled backwards from the attack unnoticed going to Harry and Ron once out of the troll's line of sight, "You don't know how glad I am to see you!"

"Go find Draco! He went to get the teachers from the dungeons!" Harry pushed her to the do if then looked back to see the troll raising its club to try hitting Hermione again.

He ran forward and grabbed the club getting lifted up to the trolls shoulders where he sat and covered it's eyes. It growled and began shaking its head, throwing its whole body into the movement to dislodge Harry but the boy held tight not wanting to fall and not wanting Hermione to get hurt.

"Draco's right, you are mad!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not the time Ro-Aah!"

The troll grabbed Harry's ankle and pulled him off its shoulders and held him upside down raising its club to bludgeon his head.

"Do something!" he shouted as he lifted his body up as best he could to avoid the hit.

"What?!" Ron all but cried.

"Anything! Just hurry up!"

Ron pulled his necklace from under his robes but looked lost until Hermione called for his attention.

"Swish and flick!" she made the wrist movement from their Charms class.

Ron channled magic from his core and focused on the club as the troll raised it to hit Harry again.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

When the troll swung again it noticed something, its club wasn't in its hand. It made a confused sound as if saying, "Hey..." as it looked at its empty hand. It looked up making another confused sound then saw its weapon hanging in mid-air for only a split second before it dropped on its head. It dropped Harry as it staggered then fell face first onto the floor and made no move to get up.

Hermione shakily came out again from hiding under the sink watching the prone creature warily, "Is it... Dead?"

"I don't think so..." Harry said as he stood up "Just knock out."

At that moment Draco and Tori-Ann ran in with Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirell.

"Explain yourselves, both of you!" McGonagall half shieked at the scene before her.

Harry and Ron began stummbling over their explanations when Hermione spoke up.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall."

The teachers looked at her in shock, as did Harry, Ron, Draco, and Tori-Ann.

"I went looking for the troll and dragged Tori-Ann with me. I read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Tori-Ann hadn't ran for help, and Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

"Well I must say Ms. Granger, I am very disappointed in you. You showed a serious lack of judgment and endangered a fellow student, so ten points will be taken from Ravenclaw." McGonagall said then turned to Ron and Harry "As for you two gentlemen, I hope you realize how lucky you are. Not many First year students can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck. As for Ms. Carabelle and Mr. Malfoy, you two will receive five points as well for thinking of the safety of your friend's lives."

The five smiled at each other and thanked the Transfiguration professor. Severus then gestured for his Slytherins to go ahead of him back to the dungeons while McGonagall escorted Ron and Hermione to their towers. Quirell was left with the troll...

And he was glaring at it with disappointment.

* * *

 **Longest, over 6K words.**

 **It's after 2 in the morning. Review. Goodnight. *goes to read more fan fiction***


	8. Quidditch

**Who's reading my new story** **Miseria Cantare** **?**

 **Harry: Do I have to be Dark in that one?**

 **Yes. Sorry for the delay guys.**

 **Happy birthday Fred and George!**

 **Chapter Warning:** OOC-ness, Papa Snape, drama, the mystery grows, fangirl Tori-Ann slowly corrupting Harry, cameo for Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

Severus led his students back down to the dungeons taking them to his personal quarters instead of the common room. When they were inside he gestured them to sit on the couch by the fire place while he stood in front of them looking like a scolding parent, and for one of them he was.

"Now, which of you want to explain exactly what you were thinking when you went after that troll?"

"In my defence, it went after me." Tori-Ann said meekly.

"This isn't a joke."

"She's telling the truth Papa. Tori-Ann was in the bathroom with Hermione since after Charms, and it found them." Harry spoke up gaining the man's full attention "Ron said something disrespectful about Hermione and she heard him; Tori-Ann was with her the whole time since."

The Potions Master raises an eyebrow, "So what Miss Granger said about going to look for the troll?"

"False. Harry, Ron, and I went to find them but the troll beat us to it. Why she lied I don't know." Draco said.

"I see. Well while I am proud of you for saving Miss Granger and Tori-Ann I will still have to tell your parents, Draco, and Harry I want you to help clean cauldrons this weekend along with getting any and all homework you have due next week, done. And I'm telling your parents too Tori-Ann."

"Okay." The three said together.

Severus waved them but stopped Harry to hug him tightly letting the boy feeling his shaking.

"I'm sorry I scared you Papa." He said softly hugging him back.

"Never do anything like that again..."

"I promise..."

* * *

The next day everyone was talking over breakfast about what had happened the night before. Loralye went off on a tangent worrying over her sister when she got the story; Draco knew his aunt and uncle's reactions would be so much worse when they got the news.

Harry just ignored the chatter choosing to focus on the manga he borrowed from Tori-Ann; the girl had converted him completely into what Draco called the "Dark Side" to which she often responded with, "Join us. We've got cookies."

He stopped at a scene and calmly placed the book down to look at his female friend, "Tori-Ann, why didn't you warn me Marco dies?"

She winced and looked at him from across the table, "Read that huh...?"

"I honestly don't know how you allowed yourself to be lured into all that Harry. If you ask me it's a waste of free time." Draco said indifferently.

"Excuse me mister how long do you spend on your hair in the morning?" Tori-Ann gave him a pointed look.

Harry giggled and went back to reading until Ron came over with Hermione.

"Morning! You guys excited for the quidditch match today?" Ron asked.

"Eager to see your house lose Weasley?" Draco teased with a light smirk.

Ron returned in kind, "I'm sure you are Draco."

"Potter!" Marcus called coming over to the first years "Something came up, we need you to play today."

"What do you mean? What happened that you need me to play?" Harry asked.

"Terence got jinxed on his way here. He's out today and we don't have any reserves. So I talked to Professor Snape and the Headmaster, and they agreed to let you play this game." The Sixth year explained.

"Harry that's brilliant! If you play even this one game this year you'll be the youngest Seeker in the century!" Ron gushed.

Well his friends looked excited, but Harry was shaking will a case of nerves, "I... I dunno if I can do it..."

"Now don't start." Draco said making Harry face him "Ever since word spread about how you flew our first flying lesson you've been to see our team practice and you've studied any book about the game you could get your hands on. You know the game well enough that you can play Harry. And I know just being out there flying with make your father proud."

Harry blinked letting his mind focus on the last sentence, and smiled, "Okay."

"Alright!" Tori-Ann cheered.

"You're gonna be brilliant mate!" Ron was practically bouncing in his seat.

Harry smiled nervously as Marcus clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Eat good Potter. You'll need your strength."

"Okay." He tried to sound confident.

Another clap and Marcus left.

"I have now lost my appitite..."

"Nonsense Potter." Severus said coming upon the group from the staff table "After a mountain troll a game of quidditch should be nothing."

Harry and Draco saw the man's hidden smirk while Ron focused on the fact that he was limping away.

"So that's it then. That explains the blood."

"Blood?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded looking at Harry and Draco, "Remember I said a troll was too stupid to get in on its own? Well I'm sure now that Snape let the troll in to create a diversion to get passed that three-headed dog on the third floor."

"Wait, there's a Cerberus on the third floor?" Blaise asked having just arrived with Theo and only catching the end of what Ron said.

"Yeah. Harry, Hermione, and I found it by accident weeks ago. Snape tried to get passed it, but got bitten. That's why he's limping."

Draco scoffed, "One thing wrong with your deduction, I saw Professor Snape with the other teachers in the dungeons."

"Then what happened to his leg?" Ron challenged.

"I don't know. I tend to mind my own business."

* * *

That afternoon was the quidditch match, and Harry was a nervous wreck. He had been given a spare set of robes, the smallest they could find, and Madam Hooch had to use a resizing charm on them so they'd fit him better; same for the gear.

As he looked at himself over all he could think was, ' _There's no way I can do this...'_

"Nervous Bambi?"

He turned and smiled at seeing his guardian come into his dorm, "Hi Papa. Yes, I am."

Severus chuckled going over to him, "Don't be. I know you'll do brilliantly out there. Especially because you'll have this."

He pulled a long box from under his robes and set it on Harry's bed, "I was waiting until Christmas, but now's just as good."

Harry undid the twine holding the box closed then opened the top moving the wrapping with it and gasped at what he saw. It was a broomstick with a smooth polished handle, the bristles pulled to a fine tip, and it was custom painted emerald green from the handle down to the where the bristle slope turned silver to match the metal finishings. On the handle was the lable, _Nimbus 2000_.

"Oh Papa thank you!" Harry turn and nearly tackled him to the floor in a hug.

Severus chuckled tussling his hair, "You'll do great today, win or lose. And I'll cheering you on."

* * *

From inside the the waiting area under the stands Harry stood next to Marcus with the rest of the team behind them in a set line-up; they had been surprised Harry had gotten such broom from his aunt (the story he and Severus chose to go with) so quickly in the day. Harry had just found out he would be playing this one game that morning after all.

The door before them began opening and the team mounted their brooms taking off into the air at the same time the Gryffindor team did at the other side. The flew around the pitch hearing the cheers of the many students and staff; Harry saw all his friends standing together with Hagrid waving and cheering for him as he passed. With the teachers he saw Remus and Andromeda sitting on the bench in front of where Severus sat, looking at him proudly.

" **Hello! And welcome to Hogwarts' first quidditch game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin vs Gryffindor!** " Gryffindor Third year Lee Jordan announced from the commentator's box at the teacher's stand.

Oliver and Slytherin Keeper Miles Bletchley took their positions at the goal hoops while the Chasers and Beaters made a circle over the center of the pitch where the ball trunk was set, and Harry hovered over them across from Gryffindor's Seeker.

" **The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game. As you all may have noticed the Slytherin team is having First year Harry Potter play Seeker position due to Terrence Higgs being unable to play today. I dunno about the rest of you, but I am anxious to see what he can do.** "

The pitch was filled with loud cheers again as the flying instructor/quidditch referee looked up at the players.

"Now I want a nice, clean game. From all of you!" she said sternly.

"Then George and I will apologize to Harry now for any Bludgers we send his way." Fred said with wink making Harry swallow thickly.

Madam Hooch waved a hand to open the truck then kicked it lightly letting the raving Bludgers lose in the air followed by the Snitch, which Lee reminded was worth 150 points and ended the game. She picked up the Quaffle and tossed it into the air.

" **The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!** "

The Chasers scrambled for the ball, it being caught by a Gryffindor Chaser. Harry flew above the chaos of the game circling the pitch to look for the only ball he was told to worry about in the game while dodging Bludgers.

There was a sound like a gong being struck followed by Lee cheering, " **Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!** "

As the game progressed Gryffindor scored another ten points while Slytherin scored none, until one of the Beaters decided to knock out Oliver by smacking a Bludger at him. It struck his torso knocking the wind out of him as he fell through the hoop he was hovering in front of and fell the sand-cushioned ground below. Harry saw that Marcus looked worried but the Slytherin captain focused on the game scoring ten points. Angelina Johnson had once again got possession of the Quaffle hoping the score more points for her house only to get trapped between Marcus and another Slytherin Chaser named Graham Montague; before she could shake them Graham took the ball and they split from her. She couldn't avoid flying into a stand tower and tumbled out through the bottom.

Harry knew this game was brutal, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for Oliver and Angelina. Even if the game was now tied. But a flash of gold in front of his face stalled his thoughts and he chased after the Snitch trying his damndest not to lose sight of it. If he ended the game now no one else would get hurt.

"Looks like Harry's got the Snitch in sight!" Loralye said keeping a careful eye on him.

"Then this game will end sooner than we think! Fingers crossed I win the pot!" Blaise rubbed his hands together in earnest.

"What pot?" Theo asked giving a scolding look.

"Uh... Well..." The Italian wizard chuckled nervously.

"Busted~" Tori-Ann smirked.

"What's going on with Harry's broom stick?!" Hagrid exclaimed making the group look at their friend.

In the air Harry had barely managed to duck from a bludger when his broom began jerk and buck. He grasped the handle tightly but the harsh and sudden movements were getting rougher, to the point that he was lifting off until he was finally thrown off just managing to hang on to keep from falling to the ground.

Hermione was watching Harry through a pair of binoculars Hagrid had brought with him when she noticed something in the teacher's stands across the pitch...

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" she whispered to Ron not letting the others hear.

"What do we do?!" Ron hisses back.

"Leave it to me." Hermione handed him the binoculars and took off.

Meanwhile Fred and George were trying to help Harry onto the _Cleansweeps_. Not what quidditch spectators would expect in a game, but Harry had nearly lost his grip completely one too many times! Besides, they liked the First year. But the chaos of the still on-going game wasn't helping things and they couldn't get to him, and neither could the other Slytherins.

Hermione had just gotten to under the benches of the teacher's stand and approached where she saw Snape's feet with the ends of his robes bunched around them. She her pushed bach her hair showing her earrings and held a hand over the cloth.

" _Lacarnum Infalmarae._ " She whispered producing a small flame that began to grow as it spread over Snape's robes.

She nodded in satisfaction then left in a hurry as someone told the Potions Master he was on fire.

Severus looked away from Harry seeing the fire and stood up quickly knocking over some of the spectators sitting behind him as he stomped out the fire.

Harry sighed in relief as his broom stilled and hovered then lifted himself back onto the handle; he needed to get that Snitch! And just his luck the Gryffindor Seeker was after it! He pressed himself against the handle pushing for more speed to catch up with his opponent; the older Seeker saw him matching his speed and bumped him harshly to which Harry repayed in kind. The Gryffindor hit him two more times assuring Harry would have some bruises then they went into a dive just as the Snitch did; now it was a game of chicken. The Seekers looked at each other for a quick second then back to the Snitch and the Gryffindoy Seeker pulled out first.

Harry followed suit pulling his feet onto the handle of his broom and slowly stood up.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Draco exclaimed watching him in shock.

Harry reached for the Snitch, so near yet so far if only he could stretch his arm a bit further... He dared to take a step but his broom tipped sending his to the ground. He stood up again only to double over holding his stomach.

Hermione had made from under the stands just in time to see her friend hit the grass of the pitch and immediately became worried.

Then he spat something out, something small and gold he caught in his hands...

" **Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch and ends the game! I know he isn't a Gryffindor but that last move was bloody brilliant!** " Lee gushed.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and announced, "Slytherin Wins!"

The stands erupted in cheers, not so much for Slytherin's victory but for the fact that the first game of the season was so great and that a First year who never played before showed skill and guts in playing; it was exciting to see.

Fred and George landed near him talking over each other, congratulating him and going on about his stunt saying he definitely had Gryffindor qualities if he was bold enough to actually surf on his broom.

"Just like James." Remus said beaming as he watched the boy.

"And I am oddly proud of that." Severus allowed a small smile.

* * *

After going to Madam Pomfrey for an anti-bruise salve, and making sure Oliver and Angelia were alright, Harry showered and changed in the Slytherin common room then went to return the robes he borrowed to Madam Hooch. On the way back to the castle he saw Ron and Hermione talking to Hagrid; the half giant had become a sort of a friend to Harry and Ron after the first week of classes, inviting them over for tea and rock cakes in their spare time on weekends. Harry tried to get his Slytherin friends to go, but only Tori-Ann had gone with him; she liked playing with his dog, Fang.

As he got closer to them, having yet to be noticed, he heard them talking.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked them.

"That thing has a name?!" Hermione asked sounding as shocked as Harry now felt.

"Well o'course he does. He's mine! I bought 'im off an Irish feller last year, and I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-!" Hagrid stopped himself suddenly.

"Yes?" Ron pressed.

"I shouln'a said that..." Hagrid looked at the two sharply while Harry watched "No more questions! Don't ask anymore questions!"

"But Hagrid! Whatever it is Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Ron insisted.

Harry stared at Ron's back feeling betrayed. Draco said just that morning that Professor Snape was with the other teachers in the dungeon last night; why did Ron still suspect him?

"Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher!" Hagrid retorted.

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one!"

Not Hermione too!

"I read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking. He was focused entirely on Harry, unless you noticed someone else muttering a spell to make Harry's broom act up like that."

"That's not true!" Harry finally snapped.

Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid jumped, and turned shocked at seeing Harry now with tears flowing down his face.

"He wouldn't try to kill me... He wouldn't..."

Ron swallowed, "Mate, Hermione saw him herself..."

"My Papa wouldn't try to kill me!" Harry turned and ran back inside the castle not caring that he'd exposed him important secret.

How could Ron not believe him and Draco? They'd been friends since the first day on the train! And Hermione! Oh he'd give the benefit of the doubt that they didn't know how important his papa was to him and what they went through together since his parents died, but it still hurt to hear them say such things.

He suddenly hit a solid body and they hit the ground. When he looked up he saw it was Draco. Good, he needed a friend.

"Harry, what happened?" the blond asked pulling Harry up with him.

"Ron and Hermione," the younger sniffled "They actually think Papa jinxed my broom and tried to kill me."

"What?! Why would they think that?!"

Harry tried drying his eyes to no avail, "Ron said Hermione saw him casting the spell... And he still thinks Papa let the troll in..."

Draco surpeessed his anger for the moment, seeing as his friend needed him, and put an arm around the brunet's shoulders, "Let's get you inside. We'll get you some hot chocolate and treacle tart. That always cheers you up."

Harry nodded and allowed Draco to lead him on.

Draco though, had questions running through his head. If Severus was casting a spell, why? And where was he really last night? The blond had said he was with the other teachers before finding them with the troll, but he'd lied for Harry's sake. After all, who would think ill of someone who raised and loved them when they didn't have to?

* * *

 **Good reviews help me write!**


	9. A Strange Gift

**I'm making an effort in not letting KHX rule my free time.**

 **Ron: You're typing this on your phone at night when you aren't reading fan fiction. I think that says a lot.**

 **Hey it's the only time I'm not getting bombarded by messages! Gimme a break!**

 **Percy: And the fan fiction?**

 **They're too interesting ignore!**

 **Chapter Warning:** Papa Snape; the mystery deepens, moments of sadness; manipulative Dumbledore

* * *

Ron and Hermione stood with Hagrid, still with looks of shock on both their faces.

Harry had just called Snape"Papa", as in the man who's acted as his father his who life.

"W-why did he call Snape his papa?" Ron stuttered.

"Well," Hagrid started uneasily "I's 'cause Professor Snape..." He trailed off and looked around "Not here. Come on."

He started for his hut followed by Ron and Hermione, both eager to hear the explanation.

Harry never went into depth about who his guardian was, only saying that he had been friends with his parents in school until their deaths when he chose to take Harry in. He talked about his Aunt Andie, telling about how she would help care for him as she had more experience being a mother, and that she needed more to do while her daughter, Nymphadora attended Hogwarts up until the summer.

Hagrid let them in first then went in closing the door behind himself. He removed his heavy coat hanging it on a hook by the door then went about making tea as Hermione and Ron took seats on the couch leaving the arm chair for the half giant.

"Now you two, what I'm gonna tell you needs ta be kep' quiet. Ya understand?"

At his sharp look the two nodded immediately.

"Right. Back when Harry's parents were students 'ere, his mum and Professor Snape were in the same year, but in diffen' houses. They grew up together. Things got a bit rough when James began to fancy Lily in their fifth year though; things were done and words were said... But they made up, everyone became friends, and stayed close after Hogwarts. The night Lily and James died, Professor Snape took it upon himself to bring Harry up on his own."

"But how? My older brothers said he was always here. I doubt he'd bring a baby to Hogwarts Hagrid." Ron said.

"Of course he didn't Ron, don't you remember? Harry said, who we now know is Professor Snape, left him with his Aunt Andie during the school year and went back to see him during holidays." Hermione said.

"Right you are Hermione. I saw them together meself at Gringotts on his birthday. Got a bit teary lookin' at him." Hagrid said.

"If Snape was the one to raise Harry, then why didn't he tell us?" Ron asked.

"Likely 'cause he didn't want you, or anyone else to think he got special treatment. No one else, except for Dumbledore knows that Professor Snape raised Harry."

"We won't tell anyone Hagrid. We promise." Hermione said sincerely and Ron nodded.

"Good. An' another thing while we're on the matter of secrets. There's no reason for you to worry about Fluffy or what he's guarding. That's strictly between Professor Dumbledore, and Nicolas Flamel. And don't get curious about that either! It's dangerous. I don't want any of you gettin' mixed up in it so forget all about it." Hagrid said firmly.

* * *

Draco and Harry reached Severus' private quarters and went in to find him, Remus, Loralye, and Tori-Ann sitting by the fireplace.

Severus was the first to notice Harry's distraught expression and immediately stood going over to him, "What's wrong Bambi?"

Harry sniffles, "Papa... Hermione and Ron... They think you jinxed my broom at the match..."

"What? Why would they think that?" Loralye asked half angry.

"Hermione saw him muttering something... That's what Ron said..." The brunet wiped at his eyes

Severus led Harry over to the chair he previously occupied and sat him down while Draco went over to Remus giving his cheek a quick peck. A house elf was summoned from the kitchens and asked to bring hot chocolate; Draco added that treacle tart be brought as well as he had promised Harry that would be his treat.

"Now Harry, calm down and I'll explain. What they saw we muttering was a counter curse. I started casting it as soon as I saw your broom acting up. You and I both know I'd never hurt you." He said pushing back some of Harry's hair.

"I know..." Harry sniffles again "I wish they'd believe me..."

Severus shushed him softly as another sob escaped.

The house elf reappeared with a tray holding two mugs of hot chocolate and a serving of treacle tart for Harry. It set the tray on the coffee table then went back to the kitchen with a small bow.

Harry accepted his mug and took a careful sip letting out a content sigh.

"There's one more thing..."

"What is it cub?" Remus prompted gently.

"I got so emotional that I accidentally told them you're my papa... I'm sorry..."

He kept looking into his mug not wanting to see his papa actually angry at him because he accidentally let their secret slip.

Severus was slightly irritated that third parties now knew him to be Harry's guardian, but he couldn't bring himself to lecture or scold his son for it; he was in enough pain with his friends believing he was nearly killed by the potions master.

"We'll worry about it later Bambi. For now finish your snack so you can go lie down. I know you're tired." Severus rubbed the boy's arms as he spoke then kissed his forehead.

Harry looked up at him tentatively and gave a small nod.

Loralye stood up, "Draco, Tori-Ann, let's find Ron and Hermione."

"Okay." Tori-Ann stood up.

Draco nodded casting his friend one more glance before following his cousins out to search for their schoolmates.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had just re-entered the castle and were making their way to the dungeons when they met up with Draco and his cousins, all three immediately adopted hard expressions upon seeing the Gryffindor and younger Ravenclaw.

"Perfect. We were coming to look for you." Draco said.

Ron swallowed audibly.

"We want to talk to Harry, if you don't mind Draco." Hermione said calmly.

"Actually we do at the moment." Tori-Ann spoke up in flat tone "We have a couple things to get through your head about Harry, Professor Snape, and your misjudgments."

"Wait, you guys know? You know that Snape adopted Harry?" Ron asked.

"Quiet Weasley!" Draco hissed.

Loralye looked around seeing no one, not even the school poltergeist Peeves; that little devil loved to cause headaches and see others suffer, and could only be controlled by the resident ghost of Slytherin house the Bloody Baron.

"Come." She waved a hand and led the group to the dungeons, as it was closer, and into the empty potions classroom.

She cast a few ward charms to prevent random intruders and eavesdroppers, "Let's get this straight now. Yes, we knew Professor Snape raised Harry all these years. We met him in Diagon Alley on his birthday and everything came out. Uncle Lucius, Draco's father, helped Professor Snape to hide Harry from the hype of his fame so he could have a happy, normal childhood."

Ron whistled, "My mum always told us he was being raised by reletives who practically worshipped him. If she were to hear about this-"

"You can't tell anyone Weasley. Not even your brothers. This stays between us." Draco said firmly.

"But wait." Hermione finally spoke up "If Professor Snape really was the one to raise Harry then explain what happened at the quidditch match."

"He was casting a counter jinx Hermione. Harry said you saw him casting it, how do you know he didn't start it as soon as the broom began acting up? And there is such a thing as nonverbal magic so it could have been anyone. The last thing Professor Snape would do is hurt Harry period. They were all each other really had for ten years." Tori-Ann said.

Hermione nodded, "I may have made a misjudgment. I wish to apologize to Harry."

"That'll have to wait. He was very upset and needs to rest." Loralye said.

* * *

Everything was slowly coming together. Slower than he had originally planned thanks to the set backs of Harry being raised by Snape instead of Lily's anti-magic sister, and being sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. It was annoying to have plans go awry, but he knew how to adapt so he could make sure to reach his endgame. Harry had already ran into Fluffy, now he just needed more of a slight push. And he had just the incentive to be delivered at the perfect time.

If only Harry were to become dependent on him though...

He wanted to leave the boy with Lily's sister Petunia. The woman hated her sister with a vengeance so Dumbledore knew that with the right incentive she and her muggle husband would have helped to raise Harry to be the perfect tool. They would have beaten him, starved him, deprived him of love so much that when he arrived to Hogwarts and Dumbledore showed him the smallest gesture of affection, the boy would cling to him be ready serve him at will when the time came.

"No matter though. I will still get what I want." He smiled darkly as he looked at a faintly glowing ruby resting on a small pillow among his many trinkets and baubles.

* * *

It was now dinner time.

Harry had rested well and had cheered up a bit when he got a hug from Severus, and Remus before he had to get back to Malfoy Manor. When dinner time came he, Droco, and the Carabelle sisters went down to the Great Hall; Loralye went to the Ravenclaw table seeing the Weasley twins waiting for her while the First Years went to the Slytherin table only to be greeted with cheers and applause by their house mates for Harry.

"Great game Potter!"

"You may be the best Seeker the school has seen!"

"That stunt you pulled was wicked! I've never seen anyone stand on their broom!"

Harry blushed and tried to sink into himself as he sat with his friends, Blaise and Theo sitting across from them.

"Alright everyone, leave the boy alone. He's had a long day and deserves some peace." A prefect spoke up.

Harry gave a sigh of relief and sent a grateful smile to the older student getting a nod on return.

"Eat up Harry. You skipped lunch." Droco said having made a plate for his friend.

"Yes Mum." Harry said playfully causing the others to giggle.

It was half way through when Ron and Hermione came over from the Gryffindor table. They didn't sit when Blaise and Theo offered them seats, just stood looking apologetic until Hermione decided to speak first.

"Ron and I would like to apologize for earlier Harry. Neither of us took other possibilities under consideration and just jumped to a conclusion that hurt you instead."

"And we promise to keep it between us. It's understandable why you didn't want it known." Ron added.

Harry searched them a moment to be sure their words were sincere; he nodded when he judged they were, "I accept, and I'll give you the benefit of the doubt as well. But you really must not make such accusations right away again."

"Promise mate." Ron swore.

"Okay. Thank you."

Draco nodded in approval and continued to eat, and Tori-Ann smiled at them.

* * *

It was Monday now and Harry was walking with Ron to class when the redhead decided it was time to tell Harry what Hagrid had said that afternoon after the quidditch match.

"He mentioned someone named Nicolas Flamel. Hermione is going to try finding something on him. Have you heard of him before?"

"Not that I remember. I wonder who he could be." Harry looked thoughtful.

"Well whoever he is, whatever he left here to be guarded by Fluffy is in danger of being stolen." Ron said quietly.

"The questions are by who, and why. I'd ask Papa if he knew, but he made me swear you, Hermione, and I wouldn't think about anymore."

"Why not ask Malfoy and Tori-Ann to help? They could know something." Ron suggested.

The brunet shook his head, "It's bad enough we and Hermione are bugged by it. If we get in trouble I don't want anyone else involved."

"You say so mate."

* * *

Before mid-November the snow was falling beautifully. Many students could be found outside building snowmen, making snow angels, and having snowball fights; in the case of Loralye and the Weasley twins though, they were throwing snowballs at the back of Professor Quirrel's head.

Inside the Great Hall Harry sat with Draco, Blaise and Theo making their Christmas lists while enjoying cookies and cocoa when Tori-Ann came in with a letter in hand.

"I thought you were sending your list home?" Draco asked.

"I did. My mum's owl was there when I got there and had this letter." She said sitting by him.

She opened it and read it carefully, he face became brighter the more she read until she jumped up squealing.

"Oi! No one wants to go deaf!" Blaise snapped having covered his ears.

"What's go you so happy anyway?" Draco asked.

"She's four and a half months pregnant! And it's a boy!" Tori-Ann cheered.

"Congratulations!" Harry got up and hugged her.

"Oh I have to tell Loralye! Be right back!" She ran out the Great Hall faster than Sonic the Hedgehog if it were possible.

"Well that's one. I wonder how many more there will be." Draco said as Harry retook his seat.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Theo was the one to answer, "The Carabelles have always had multiple children, it's to assure the continuation of the bloodline and the name in case something happened to the named heir and/or firstborn son. The named heir is Loralye as she is the oldest, but the firstborn son carries on the name."

"Oh. I didn't know that was an accepted practice."

"The Carabelles never follow society traditions." Blaise shrugged.

"That's true." Draco nodded.

* * *

The winter holiday had finally come and castle was being decorated beautifully as everyone got into the Yuletide season. Some ghosts were floating the the halls singing carols!

Currently Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall playing a game of Wizard's Chess, and Ron was winning. Draco had been teaching Harry but he still lacked a proper grasp on the game.

Hermione had just come in all bundled up and rolling her trunk behind her just as Ron's Queen destroyed Harry's Knight, "That's totally barbaric!"

"That's Wizard's Chess." Ron smiled as he removed the broken pieces.

"I see you've packed." He said noticing her trunk.

"I see you haven't." She gave a pointed look.

The redhead shrugged, "Change of plans. My parents are going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie."

"And you Harry? Why aren't you packed? I thought you were going back with Malfoy?" Hermione looked at the Slytherin.

"Papa has an important convention to attend, so I opted to stay with Ron. We're going to the Manor for New Years." Harry explained.

"Okay. Then Ron can help you look through the library for information on Nicolas Flamel." Hermione said.

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron complained.

And it was true. Ever since Ron told him about what Hagrid said they used every possibility they found to look up anything on this mysterious man Dumbledore was involved with. So far though they've failed to find anything.

"Not in the Restricted Section." Hermione gave a conspiring smile that immediately switched pleasant "Happy Christmas."

The two watched her as she left.

"We're having a bad influence on her." Ron said.

"Harry!" Tori-Ann called waving from the doorway.

"Oh, I'll be right back Ron. I need to say goodbye." Harry said standing up.

"Sure mate." Ron nodded.

Harry went over to his friend and they went to the dungeons. The plan was for Severus, Draco, Loralye, and Tori-Ann to floo to Malfoy Manor and from there Severus would floo to Spinner's End so he could get ready for his convention. So Harry would say goodbye and give them their gifts to take home.

When they reached Severus' rooms the others were already by the fireplace waiting.

"You sure you won't come to the Manor?" Draco asked obviously disappointed.

Harry hugged him, "I will at New Years with Papa. But for now someone has to help the twins torment Ron." He gave a smirk.

The blond laughed, "Okay. Promise to write after you see my gift."

"You too." Harry went over to a pile of gifts and picked up a box wrapped in holly green with a silver ribbon and bow "This one's yours."

"Thank you Harry." Draco nodded taking it.

The brunet then picked up a box wrapped in gold with a blue ribbon and bow, "Here's yours Tori-Ann."

"Thanks Harry." She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek as she took her gift.

The next gift was wrapped in Christmas red with a white ribbon and bow for Loralye, and white wrapped gift with a green ribbon and bow for Severus.

The man smiled as he hugged Harry tight, "Thank you Bambi. I'll be back after Christmas and we'll have a day for ourselves before New Years."

"Okay Papa. Have a safe trip. I love you."

"I love you too. And remember what I said."

"I promise."

Severus nodded and ushered the others on. He didn't like the idea of leaving Harry alone within easy reach of Dumbledore, but the boy's too big heart (and irresistable Puppy Eyes) had won out against his reluctance so they compromised that Harry wouldn't wander the castle alone, and especially wouldn't go anywhere with the Headmaster if they ran into each other. He only prayed he wouldn't regret this...

* * *

 _[December 25, 2011]_

Harry lay in bed warm and smiling at the dream he was having; it could have been a memory but he couldn't really be sure. He saw his parents and himself sitting by a Christmas tree; his father was sorting the gifts while he sat on his mother's lap squealing and clapping. The door opened and three more came in; he recognized his papa and Remus, but the face of the third was blurry. The unknown man was quick to take him from Lily and spun around holding him in the air making Harry squeal with delight, and then a wave of warmth and love washed over him as the man held him tight; the same feeling he felt with Severus but different from what he felt with his parents in his dreams...

 _"Harry wake up!"_

The dream faded as Harry was brought back to the real world slowly.

 _"Come on Harry, wake up!"_

"Ron...?" he opened his eyes slowly and reached for his glasses.

Once he had them all he had to double take at the appearance of his dorm; instead of silver and green there was red and gold, and then he remembered that he'd slept in Gryffindor tower last night since he didn't have a reason to stay in the Slytherin common room; he'd just wake up alone.

He smiled as he remembered meeting the Fat Lady of the portrait that was the door to the common room; she had stared at Harry in total shock upon looking at him then proceeded to ramble, quite loudly, that she swore she was looking at the ghost of the dastardly, yet charming prankster James Potter. Once Harry introduced himself though she went on about him and pouted that he had been sorted into Slytherin but then said something that puzzled him, _"It can't be helped if it's in your blood..."_

He had written to Severus about it.

Harry had slept in the bed next to Ron's while Fred and George had come in and took the bed across from them; Percy had fitted for a bit over it, until Harry had pulled his Puppy Eyes asking him to let it go because they just didn't want to be alone. Percy caved in less than a second.

Harry got out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown then rushed out stopping on the outlook over the front of the common room where Ron, Percy, and the twins were gathered around the tree all wearing different colored sweaters with the first letters of the names sewn on the front.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Ron smiled.

"Harry Christmas everyone. Um... What are you wearing?" He asked starting to come down.

"Mum made them." Fred answered.

"She always hand makes our gifts." George added.

"And you have one too Harry.' Percy smiled as he held up a festive package.

"Really? But she doesn't know me..." Harry said taking it.

Ron shrugged, "That's Mum for you."

Harry smiled and went to gather the rest of the gifts he brought up from the Slytherin common room. He opened the one from Molly Weasley first seeing a letter on top.

 _'Dear Harry,_

 _I'm sure you find it strange that I would send you a gift, but I didn't feel right leaving you out when you have been such a good friend to my boys. They speak of you often in your letters and I must say despite you being sorted into Slytherin you truly are Lily and James boy; I would know, my husband, Arthur, and I knew them well in school. I hope you like the sweater I made you, and enjoy the fudge. I made it myself. Have a happy Christmas dear, and pass on my best to your other friends._

 _Molly Weasley'_

He picked up the tin that must have been the fudge and set it aside to pick up the sweater that was folded underneath. It was green with a gold H on the front, it felt warm and smelt of the country. He loved it.

"I'll be sure to write your mother to thank her for this." He said.

"You actually like it?" Ron asked.

"We I never really had anything made for me that wasn't something to put on a shelf or hang on the wall before. I find this special."

"More sentimentally valuable?" Percy asked and Harry nodded.

Severus had gotten Harry a broom care kit and a vial filled with water that had a white ball of a substance that reminded him of a lava lamp one of his muggle friends had in their room. When he flipped the vial and righted it again the ball changed color and shape, and moved according to the shape it took. It first became a blue mermaid and swam as if dancing then it turned into green dragon and did aerial stunts.

Draco had gotten him all the copies released so far of a book series he'd introduced Harry to after they met; Harry only managed to read a few copies he'd borrowed from Draco before coming to Hogwarts and had forgotten to ask for the others. Now he had his own so he could finish, and all first editions!

Tori-Ann had gotten Harry a replica of the Perfect amulet from Devil May Cry; Harry had read the manga series first when she started to "bring him to the dark side" and Loralye called it. Speaking of, Loralye had gotten him a case filled with different types of paints, oil pastels, and colored pencils to got with his sketchbooks that he had yet to fill.

Hagrid had sent him a hand made flute; now Harry just needed to learn to play.

He came to one gift with a letter that looked strange. He picked up the letter.

 _'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It's time it was returned to you. Use it well.'_

He undid the wrapping and pulled out a dark cloak made of some kind of silk; he stood to assess its full length and found that it was actually quite light, as if holding up air...

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Some sort of cloak." Harry answered.

"Try it on." Percy urged gently.

Harry brought it around to rest on his shoulders and wrap around himself then looked up into the shocked faces of the four Weasley boys. He looked down at himself to see what had them jaw dropped and gasped when all he could see was the floor.

"My body's gone!"

"Harry, who sent you an invisibility cloak?" Fred asked in awe.

"I dunno. All the note said was, "use it well"."

"They're really rare. You're lucky mate." Ron said.

Lucky huh? He wondered what Severus would think... But he could use it in the meantime. After all, he still needed to research one Nicolas Flamel.

* * *

 **Phew...**

 **Draco: Finally.**

 **Shut up.**


	10. Nicolas Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone

**I'm sorry everyone!**

 **Ron: No you aren't.**

 **Shut up you! Anyway my phone has an issue and since that's my main writing utensil I had to find another way.**

 **Draco: Are you going to finish First Year before this story's one year anniversary at least?**

 **I'll try.**

 **Chapter Warning:** OOC-ness, of course; Papa Snape, feels, Dumbles being manipulative, and the mystery thickens!

 **Hermione: Does that last one even apply now? You are pretty much following the canon line.**

 **Hermione back to your books. Now. On another note: 20 years since J.K. Rowling graced the world with the awesomeness that it Harry Potter! How time flies~**

* * *

It was midnight.

All those who stayed in Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday were now asleep in their beds reliving their Yuletide fun in their dreams without a care in the world.

Well, almost all of them.

Harry had waited until the Weasley brother's were deep in their sleep to get out of bed grabbing the Invisibility Cloak he received from under his pillow then went down to the common room to get a lantern that was always kept handy for Prefect rounds, or something. He lit the lantern and threw the cloak over himself then picked up the lantern leaving the Gryffindor common room to go down to the library with intent to search the Restricted Section for any books on Nicolas Flamel as Hermione suggested right before she left for home; he could only hope he found something without being caught by Filtch or another remaining teacher. He needed to figure out who Nicolas Flamel was and how whatever Fluffy was guarding was connected to him so he could figure out who was trying to steal it and clear his papa's name; Ron kept it to himself but he was still set on the notion it was Severus.

He reached the library thankful that the doors didn't squeak as he entered so it wouldn't alert anyone; he had seen Peeves gliding down another hall on his way down. Carefully and quietly he went to the Restricted Section and opened the wrought iron cage-like door that sealed it off from the rest of the room wincing as the hinges groaned; he hoped no crabby caretaker, creepy cat, or pesty poltergeist were near enough to hear that or he'd really be in for it, especially when his papa found out. He took a few moments to listen for any echoes that would alert him to any approaching unwanted company: footsteps or voices, and sighed softly in relief when he heard none then started to look among the books going straight to where the F's began murmuring the titles to himself as he went but not finding the book he needed which frustrated him.

"Where is it...? Hermione looked more than Ron and me, and couldn't find anything on him... There must be something here..." he huffed quietly and stopped at a table setting the lantern and the cloak down to get a random book.

He opened it to a random page and tried to read some of the content, but he didn't expect the page to become a face and start screaming bloody murder as it tried to pry itself from the book. He struggled to close it before it caught unwanted attention and shoved it back into its space on the shelf he pulled it down from only managing to take a few calming breaths before he heard another disturbance in the quiet night.

"Who's there?!"

"Oh no...!" Harry grabbed his cloak knocking over the lantern in the process and sending it crashing to the floor.

He could do nothing about it now as he noticed another lantern approaching the aisle he was on so he threw his cloak on.

"Come out! You can't hide!"

Filtch had just rounded the corner as Harry ran around the other end and bolted from the library.

"That was too close... I better get back before I push my luck anymore tonight..." he told himself heading back in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Snape is getting more suspicious Master. I don't know what to do..."

Harry froze as he heard another voice ahead of him, a teacher. Not wanting to be caught he ran into what he thought was an unused classroom to wait for whoever it was to pass on by; he kept the door ajar enough to look out into the hall without sparking curiosity about an open door when he felt the tingle of magic at his back. He turned to look as saw that the room was empty except for a tall mirror in the center; he took off the cloak letting it fall to the floor as he walked towards it. He couldn't understand why but the brush of magic he felt was coming from the mirror itself, beckoning him to it and urging him to look into its reflective depths like a siren lured sailors with their fatal songs. At first all he saw was himself just standing in the empty room then faded images formed on either side of him; on his reflection's right was the shape of a woman whose shoulders he came up to, and on his left was the shape of a man about half a head taller than she.

As the images became sharper and more solid he was able to make out features; the woman had wavy, red hair that fell freely passed her shoulders, a heart shaped face, and bright green eyes. The man had black, mussy hair, hazel eyes with glasses, and strong features; Harry felt his eyes tear up as he recognized the two from the many photos he'd seen growing up.

"Mum...?" The woman smiled brightly as she nodded, the eyes Harry inherited from her shinning with unshed tears.

"Dad?" The man smiled and nodded as well.

Harry knew they were dead, but seeing them in the mirror planted a hope he knew was false in his chest; he looked behind him to see if, by some miracle, they were there only to feel his heart crack when he was still alone in the room.

The image of Lily Potter saw the pain on his face and rested a hand on the shoulder of his reflection, yet to his surprise he could actually feel the touch along with the comfort and love behind it. He reached to feel the hand on his shoulder only to feel the material of his sweater, but the touch was still there and joined by the touch of a larger hand on his back. The touch of his parents... He smiled at the mirror, and the images of his parents smiled back.

So excited about what he was seeing, Harry assured the images of his parents that he would be right back and picked up his cloak putting it back on so that he could run back to Gryffindor tower unseen.

"Ron!" he ran into the first year dorm where his friend was sleeping "Ron you gotta see this! Wake up, you gotta see this!"

Ron let out a loud snore as Harry shook him, which only served to irritate the brunet. He threw off his cloak and yanked Ron's blanket from his body making the redhead yelp at the shock of cold air; when Ron tried to find his stolen covers he saw Harry standing by his bed looking excited.

"Come on! Get out of bed!"

"Why...?" Ron grumbled not liking that he'd been awakened at all.

"I saw my parents!"

That got the Gryffindor's attention, "But they're dead. How did you see them?"

"That's why you gotta get up!" Harry said.

Now wide awake, and very eager to see how Harry was able to see his parents, Ron got up and put on his house robe and followed his friend out of the tower. Harry threw his cloak over them and carefully led them back to the room where he found the mirror. Harry threw off the cloak as soon as the door closed and led Ron to the mirror already seeing his parents appearing.

"I saw them in this."

Ron looked at Harry with confusion and concern, "I only see us."

"You just need to stand right here." Harry pulled him to stand directly in front of the mirror and smiled as his friend's face turned to amazement "You see them now, don't you?"

"I see me!" Ron exclaimed "I'm Head Boy, and I've won the House _and_ Quidditch cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too!"

Everything Ron was saying he saw broke Harry's heart; he didn't get it. How was it when he looked into the mirror he saw his parents but Ron saw something else entirely different?

"Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?" Ron asked.

"How can it?" Harry asked now totally crushed "Both my parents are dead..."

Ron looked at his friend sadly and put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, "Sorry mate..."

* * *

Christmas had ended Severus had returned from his convention; Harry didn't tell him about his Invisibility Cloak or his adventure that led him to the mysterious mirror, but they were due to leave for Malfoy Manor the next morning and wanted to see his parents one more time before school restarted for the new term as they were going to stay until then. He planned to tell Draco and Tori-Ann about the mirror for sure; maybe they knew something about it.

"Back again Harry?"

The Slytherin jumped as he heard a voice behind him and turned to see Dumbledore; he instantly shivered as he felt a dark aura about the man.

 _'Just my luck. Papa said not to be alone with this man, and look at me! I'm alone with him!'_

"No doubt you've discovered the power of the Mirror of Erised?"

"Sir?" he looked confused.

Dumbledore came closer as Harry stood from his seat on the floor.

"This mirror shows you what you want most in the world, rather than just an ordinary reflection."

"Want most?" That explained why Harry and Ron saw different things in their reflections.

"Yes, but it does have a drawback. Many have gone mad looking into the mirror wishing to only see what they want in its depths rather than try to achieve it in reality." The old wizard explained "So I must ask you not to go looking for it again, as it will be moved to a new home."

Harry looked at the mirror disappointed; he wouldn't be able to see his parents anymore... But then again, maybe they wouldn't want him to drive himself mad over them. Maybe it was for the best.

Dumbledore was smirking behind Harry's back; he was finally pulling Harry into his grasp.

* * *

It was now New Year's Eve and Harry was out walking the Manor grounds with Draco, and Hedwig on his arm; he told Draco about the mirror and about what Dumbledore had said, and Draco had regretted to admit that the old wizard was right about it when he showed his friend a book from the Manor library.

"I don't understand why it would be where anyone could find it. It was like someone wanted me to find it or something..." Harry said.

"Well Father always said that the barmy, old man was manipulative as well. Maybe he did it on purpose, likely to lure you to him." Draco deduced.

Harry looked at the blond as if _he_ were the barmy one, "Me? What makes you think that?"

"Harry it's obvious. You're the Boy Who Lived, and he has been the face of the Light ever since he defeated Grindelwald. He is convinced that the man you defeated as a baby the night your parents were killed, will return; he wants to use you to keep his hold over the populace."

"What? But that's mad! How can I do anything like that? I'm a child."

"You were a baby when you defeated a madman, and a lot of witches and wizards worship the very air you breath."

The brunet sighed, "I don't want any of that. I led a pleasant, simple life before Hogwarts and want to keep it that way. You get that right?"

"I wouldn't be a true friend to you if I didn't Harry." Draco said as Hedwig began flapping her wings for a flight "And I don't plan on changing that any time soon. You've become my best friend."

"You have too Draco. I hope that no matter what happens, you're still at my side in the end." Harry said.

Draco put an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, "I promise."

* * *

As winter passed and spring took over the Scottish Highlands, students began their studies for too fast approaching finals, and Harry had to tell Ron and Hermione that he found nothing about Nicolas Flamel putting them back to square one in their search of what could be hidden in the castle and how it was connected to the mysterious man.

At the moment Ron and Harry were sitting in the library working on study sheets for a common class; the mixed group of first years developed a very effective study group method that had them gathering in different places in the school with each group designated to any classes they had in common.

Hermione was making her way to the two with large, old tome in her arms, "I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid?!"

Ron and Harry quickly pulled their books and papers away as the Ravenclaw slammed the book down on the table.

"I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." She said as she sat down across from them.

"This is light?" Ron asked in a pointed tone that earned him a mild glare.

She skimmed the page of the book she opened to looking for the information that would answer their two biggest questions, "Here it is! _'Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone'_!"

"The what?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" she scoffed earning glares from them "Anyway, it says here that Flamel was a practitioner of alchemy with the great desire to create the Sorcerer's Stone. The Stone gives one the ability to turn lead into gold, and produces the Elixir of Life that makes its drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron repeated in astonishment.

"It means you'll never die." Hermione provided, quite unnecessarily.

"I know what it means!" the redhead scowled at her.

"It also says that Flamel had just last year celebrated his six hundred and fifty-sixth birthday, and he owes some credit to the Stone's creation to... Oh, Headmaster Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore?" Harry gasped starting to put the pieces together "That explains it..."

Ron and Hermione looked at him confused.

"Listen, if Flamel and Dumbledor created the Stone together then they must be good friends. Draco told me Dumbledore believes the man who killed my parents could return; what if he wants the Stone and Flamel asked for it to be kept here for safety?" Harry whispered to them.

"Then it would be the Stone Fluffy's guarding... And it's what whoever is trying to steal it is after." Hermione figured earning a nod from her Slytherin friend.

"Maybe it's time we asked Hagrid. He seems to know a lot about all this." Ron suggested.

* * *

In the darkness of the black night that settled over Hogwarts while students and staff slept, Harry, Ron, and Hermione have sneaked out of their common rooms and were now running across the grounds to Hagrid's hut with intent to ask about the Sorcerer's Stone; they hoped he would be forthcoming with the answers they wanted.

Harry knocked on the door as the trio reached the hut, and Hagrid answered wearing an apron and oven mits.

"Hagrid!"

"Oh hello! Sorry, I can' be entertainin' ta'night." The half giant began closing the door.

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" the first years said immediately.

"Oh..." Hagrid had to let them in knowing that.

"We think someone is trying to steal it." Harry said as the went in.

"Wouldn' happen ta think it's Professor Snape, do ya?" Hagrid asked.

"No." Hermione said "We want to figure out who because they might be framing Professor Snape."

Hagrid nodded in approval, "As noble as that is, you three 'ave no reason ta worry. Professor Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone. There's a lot more ta get passed than Fluffy."

"Like spells and enchantments from the other teachers?" the Ravenclaw asked.

Before the groundskeeper could answer there was a rattling sound from a pot hanging over the fire; Hagrid went over to the hearth and reached into the pot pulling out a golden colored ball-like object with scorched areas the size of a Quidditch Bludger, and set it on the table allowing the three first years to gape.

"Um, Hagrid... What is that?" Harry asked.

"That? Well, it's uh..."

"I know what that is!" Ron jumped in excitedly "Hagrid, how did you get it?"

"I won it. Off a stranger I met down in the pub. Seemed awfully glad to be rid of it."

The object began rocking and cracking making the first years back away from the table, and then it exploded with a reptilian creature the size of a full grown house cat in its place.

"Is that...a dragon?" Hermione asked astonished.

"That's not just any dragon!" Ron gasped "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with them in Romania."

Hagrid had become teary eyed as the dragon hatchling turned to him, "Isn't he beautiful?"

The baby slipped on some shell fragments as it turned to the half giant letting out another coo.

"Oh bless 'im, 'e know 'is mummy!" he tickled under the dragon's chin "Hallo Norbert!"

Hermione gave him a funny look, "Norbert."

"Well he's gotta 'ave a name, don't 'e?"

He tickled the dragon again and it hiccupped letting out a plume of fire catching Hagrid's beard.

The first years giggled as they watched him pat out the fire, and then he saw something out the window.

"Who is that?"

They looked and saw an unpleasantly familiar pug-nosed girl who suddenly ran off at being seen.

"Parkinson." Harry named.

Knowing that trouble was bound to follow they ran from the hut back to the castle with their focus on getting back to their common rooms without getting caught; no such luck since when they reached the break-off point between the stairs to the towers and the dungeons they were met with their Head of Houses with a smirking Pansy Parkinson, and Harry could see that despite his expressionless face his guardian was livid.

"We'll meet to discuss this in the morning, Severus, Filius?" Professor McGonagall proposed.

"We shall. Come Potter, Parkinson." Severus said leading the students down to the dungeon.

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks as they watched their friend being lead away.

* * *

When they reached the Slytherin common room Severus sent Pansy to her dorm and Harry through a door that lead to his private quarters.

Harry kept his head down and immediately went to sit on the couch by the fireplace, and waited for the explosion.

"What in the world were you thinking Harry? I'm very disappointed in you for this! The other incidents I can excuse because of the circumstances but this is entirely different because you deliberately snuck out! You're on house arrest for the rest of the month; you are only allowed out of the common room except for meals, classes, and the detention you're bound to receive. And I'm keeping your broom until the end of the school year. I hear about anything like this happening again you will have no summer do you hear me Harry James Potter?"

"Yes Papa..."

"Good. Now go to bed."

Harry stood up keeping his head down, "Goodnight Papa..." and he left for his dorm.

Severus waited until he was sure Harry was gone before he let out a sigh and went to pour himself a drink; it was hard being a father, but he loved Harry too much to say. He hated seeing the boy so broken, but he had to do be hard...

On the coffee table sat a letter from the Ministry stating that his guardianship was under investigation.

* * *

Harry changed into his pajamas in a numb daze. He wasn't upset about the lecture he's gotten because he felt he deserved it; it was the fact that he disappointed his father that got to him. When he got his Hogwarts letter he swore to make his papa proud and not screw up... But he'd just done just that.

There was no way he would be forgiven...

"Harry...?" Draco's sleepy voice broke through his thoughts "What's wrong?"

The brunet turned to his friend feeling tears he held back beginning to fall, "Draco... I made Papa so mad..."

"What do you mean?" he sat up looking at his friend.

Harry sniffled trying not to cry out loud.

Draco stood up and went over to Harry taking him into his arms, "Shh... Let's just go to bed. I'm here, don't worry..."

"Draco..."

"I'm here..."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun!**

 **Draco: A lot of dialogue.**

 **Ron: And short.**

 **Shut up.**


End file.
